Behind Closed Doors
by Feball3001
Summary: Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary:** Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family. What people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Warning:** Story contains death, illicit drugs, abuse both physical and sexual

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Yelling and screaming could be heard throughout the whole neighbourhood. The sound of breaking glass and a fist hitting flesh constantly. A young boy sat in the corner of the room crying, trying to make the sounds of his mothers screams stop, wishing that someone would come and help. But no one came, no one ever came. The whole street either didn't want to be involved, or were too scared to attempt to do anything to help.

The young boy looked up. He wished he hadn't. But once he looked, he couldn't turn away. Bruised, bleeding and beat up body of his mother was spread out before him. Clothes torn and soiled. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh continued. The screams had stopped. She had stopped fighting back. Just taking the beating. After five minutes his father seemed to lose interest. Why did his father have to hurt his mother? Is that what all father's did? He huddled further into the corner, praying his father didn't notice him. The drunken man didn't even glance in his direction as he left the room, complaining that there was no more alcohol in the house. Once the young boy was satisfied that his father was long gone and would not walk back into the room unexpectedly, he moved out of his corner over to his mother.

"Mummy, wake up he's gone now," the six year old said to his unconscious mother. Shaking her trying to get some movement from her. This wasn't the first time. He ran to the bathroom and got a cloth to clean up some of his mother's wounds. Just like she did for him whenever he was hurt. Next he got a pillow and a blanket. Gently he lifted his mothers head onto the pillow. Covering them both in the blanket. Snuggling into the injured woman. Curling up and falling asleep. Staying alert enough so that he could hear his father when he returned.

BCD

It was late into the night when the young boy woke up. He was surprised that he was still on the floor. Normally his mother would wake up and put him to bed. She didn't even stir as he sat up. It was hard to see in the dim light, but he could tell that her colouring wasn't right. He shuffled closer to shake his mother, in an attempt to wake her. As soon as he touched her he could feel how cold and stiff his mother was. She also wasn't breathing and that worried the young boy greatly.

"Mummy wake up, I need you," the child shouted. He waited and got no response. Tears flowed down his face. She still didn't wake up.

He stood up slowly and backed away from his mother. As quickly as he could he turned and dashed towards his room, diving under his bed where he remained for the rest of the night. He didn't fall back asleep. He kept hoping his mother would wake up and check on him. She never did. He heard his father come home in the early hours of the morning. Crashing and cursing as he made his way to his bedroom.

BCD

It was just after lunch time when the young boy made his way out from under his bed. Sometime after the sun came up, he somehow managed to fall asleep. He tip toed towards the lounge room. Tears welling up in his eyes. His mother, she was still in the same position as when he left the room. That was where he remained, until he his father emerge from his bedroom. He didn't have time to find a hiding place.

"Hey Megumi, make me my breakfast," the hangover man demanded. The boy was pushed to the floor as his father walked into the room. He clenched his jaw as he wanted his father kicking his mother in the ribs. "Now! I don't have all day."

His father looked down and realised that she wasn't moving. Instantly sobering, his facing paling considerably. He checked his wife's vitals. The man began swearing most horrifically when he couldn't find any signs of life.

"Sharpener, go get daddy a shovel," the boys hangover father said quietly.

"Why?" Sharpener asked, preparing to run.

"So I can bury Megumi."

"Why do you need to bury mummy?" Sharpener asked his father. Asking questions was never a good thing, but he asked anyway.

"Because your mother is dead. Now go and get the shovel before I kill you as well." Sharpener nodded and ran out of the room as fast as possible. He knew that his mother was dead, but hearing his father actually say she was dead, made it real.

He returning with a shovel and followed his father to the backyard. His father started digging the whole, that would become his mother's grave. Before too long he handed that job. He cried as he dug. His father not scolding him for the tears. Normally he'd get in trouble for crying, because boys don't cry ... apparently. He'd seen pleanty of the men who visited his father crying in the past. His old man pulled up a chair, opened a beer and supervised.

"If anyone asks your mother is on holidays."

"Yes sir," Sharpener answered his father.

"And after she had been gone for a few months, I'll start telling people that the bitch ran off with another man. Abandoning me and our young son." Sharpener sobbed again. He didn't want people thinking of his mother like that, his mother was an angel, not a bitch like his father described.

BCD

He'd been his father's mini servet ever since his mother's death. Making all the meals, cleaning the house and maintaining a vegetable garden that was planted ontop of his mother's grave. He hadn't been allowed to attend school since his mother's death a few days beforehand, which upset him. School had been his only escape.

He was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom when the phone rang. The young boy ran over to the phone and answered. He knew that his father got angry if the person on the other end of the phone was a potential client. He had no idea what his father sold but it was the only income that they had.

"Hello."

"Hello I'm Miss Bell from Dragon Ball State Elementary School. Would I be able to speak to Mr or Mrs Paper?" One of the teachers from Sharpener's was on the phone. She didn't teach his class often, but knew who she was.

"I'll get my dad," Sharpener said, trying to make himself sound as sick as possible.

Sharpener ran to his father's room before he could wait for a response from his teacher.

"Sir, wakeup. My school is on the phone and needs to talk to you. You need to tell them that I have been home sick."

His father grumbled and answered the phone. He sounded much more civil on the phone then he actually was.

"Bloody woman, enrolling you in school," his father yelled after hanging up the phone. "Young man, you are never to miss school again. Otherwise those bloody teachers will get child services around to investigate why you aren't attending."

Sharpener nodded, glad that he would get to go to school again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary:** Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family. What people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Warning:** Story contains death, illicit drugs, abuse both physical and sexual

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It had been a few years since Sharpeners mother had died. He was sitting in class with the only two friends that he had made since starting school. Their names where Videl Satan and Erasa Stationary. He was always teased by the other students for having cooties and other girl related germs. He was even called a girl a few times because of his long hair. He had not had a haircut since his mother died, but according to everyone else his mother had run off with someone else.

"Sharpie, that is a big bruise that you have," Erasa said. The naive girl was pointing out the new bruise that he had.

"Yeah, I got it when I fell from the tree that I was climbing yesterday," Sharpener lied to his friends. He hated constantly having to lie about how he got different wounds. His father had said that if child serves came to investigate, he would get a fate similar to his mother's true fate.

Erasa believed him, his other friend Videl was suspicious.

"My dad does Martial Arts and has nowhere near as many bruises as you." Videl was always so proud of her father. He wished he could be proud of his father like she was.

"My mummy is here," Erasa shouted out. "I'll see you back at school on Monday."

He watched as Erasa bounded towards the car. She always had so much energy.

"My dad is here as well," Videl said, as they saw her father turn up in a really old car that looked like it was on its last legs.

"Bye" Sharpener called out. Once he was sure that both girls where gone he started his walk home, trying to take as much time as possible. He hated it when both girls left. It meant returning to the hell hole he called home.

BCD

Sharpener came home to find his very naked father and a very naked girl doing things on the kitchen bench that he didn't even what to know about.

"Clip, stop," the woman shouted.

"Why babe? I was just getting warmed up," his father said in a creepy voice.

He always used that creepy voice when he was with woman, he thought it made him sound mysterious and sexy. Some of those woman kept coming back, the ones he paid, he understood. But the others, he had no clue why they'd return.

"There's a kid here." She was trying to get away from Clip, but finding it hard to escape. Eventually she managed to free herself.

"Stupid brat, aren't you meant to be at school?" Clip finally let the woman go. She slapped his father across the face, before turning and picking up her discarded clothing and quickly and making a run from the house.

"School is finished for the day sir. I came home right on time like you asked me. Making dinner like I do at this time every day." He didn't know what response he'd get from his father. He was too hard to predict.

Clip started laughing. "Boy that was actually good timing. I didn't have to pay that slut."

Sharpener watched as his father left the kitchen. Wishing that he didn't have to come home and see that nearly every afternoon. The first time that he'd come home and saw his father with a woman like that, was a few months after his mother died. Sharpener checked what they had available food wise. Like every after, he went outside to the vegetable garden planted on his mother's grave. He picked some of the ripe food and told his mother about his day. He did some maintenance on the garden before heading back into the house. To prepare dinner. During the meal preparation he heard Clip leave.

Fifteen minutes after his father left he heard the door bell ring. He hoped that whoever was at the door wasn't dangerous. Some of his father's client's could be rather unpredictable. Opening the door revealed someone he didn't know. A high school girl aged girl.

"Is Clip in?" the girl asked. She looked rather nervous, first time customers normally did.

"No, he out at the moment. Do you have an order that you need to pick up?" Sharpener asked. The uniform the girl was wearing belonged to one of the local high schools.

"That's good that he's not here. I really don't want to see him. But ... I have something ... to drop off for him," the girl said. She was looking more nervous by the second. "Wait here while I go and get it."

The girl ran to a nearby car which had another girl at the wheel. An older teenager, also wearing a uniform from one of the local schools. The pair looked alike, both had blond hair and bright blue eyes. The girl returned from the car with a bundle. She pushed the bundle into his arms.

He was surprised about what the bundle contained. "This is a baby." He was rather shocked. He'd been passed some strange items for his father before, but never a baby. A living, breathing baby.

"Yes, it's a baby. I refused to look after the child of that basted." The teenager was rather bitter. This baby was his father's? That thought was horrifying. The girl in front of him didn't look like she'd be much older than he was.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Is it sirs, I mean Clips?" Sharpener asked the girl.

"I already told you it was that basted is the father. Who else's would it be. I'm so glad that I was able to keep her a secret from my parents. Only my older sister knows. If my parents where to ever find out, they would kill me." She looked terrified at the prospect of her parents knowing about the baby.

"But he's old enough to be your father!" Sharpener said to the girl. Horrified that someone five years older than him could be the mother of this baby. A baby she claimed was his fathers.

"He's only Twenty-five, I know that eleven years is a lot older but he is not old enough to be my father," the girl replied. She was so naive.

"He's thirty-five," Sharpener replied. How could she ever think his father was twenty-five. If anything, his father looked older than his actual age.

"I don't believe you!" The girl was rather annoyed at him. "What are you doing here anyway? You should run home to your mummy and daddy. Clip is a dangerous drug dealer. Trust me kid you don't want to get mixed up in that."

"I don't have a choice in that matter." Sharpener said rather coldly. He didn't like this girl. He had to get back to attending dinner, and one of his father's regular clients was walking towards them. "Does the baby have a name?"

"No, Clip can name it whatever he wants." The girls sister trying to get her back to the car.

"What's your name?" Sharpener asked. No way Clip would name the baby, so he would name her himself.

"Stapler." she answered. "But you're not getting my last name."

"Hey kid, is your father home?" his father's regular client asked.

"Clips out at the moment."

"He's your father," the girl said, horrified at the thought that Clip really was older then he said.

"Yes. Look if you are going to leave the baby here, I will look after it the best that I can. I know that Clip doesn't care what happens to it," Sharpener whispered back. "Sorry Dude, just finishing up here," Sharpener yelled to his father's client.

"Whatever," the girl said. She ran to the car, crying. Leaving the baby behind.

How could anyone leave a baby in a situation like this? Wouldn't it be better to leave the baby at a hospital or orphanage?

Sharpener ran inside with the baby in his arms. Running to his room. He placed the baby on his bed. Hoping it wouldn't roll and fall off. He then ran to grab a package for the man standing outside. He didn't like to leave his father's clients waiting. They were dangerous when they didn't get what they want within a reasonable time frame. The man handed over a large sum of money for the small package and left without saying another word

BCD

Sharpener looked at the small baby that was handed to him. It only looked like it was a few hours old. The baby was a girl, he'd checked her gender.

"I guess that I will name you Stapler, after your mother." Sharpener said to the small baby.

He didn't think she was a very good mother, leaving her daughter in a place like this. But it would be nice for his new sister, that she have something that belonged to her mother. Even if all she had was a name.

He didn't know what he was meant to do now. He had no idea how to raise a baby. There wasn't even any baby things around the house. Babies took a lot of money to look after. He didn't have any money. He couldn't take any of the money that he was given for the sale. Clip counted every single one of those notes.

He'd work out what to do later. He had dinner on. He picked Stapler up and walked towards the kiched. He hoped he hadn't burnt anything. Sharpener found a box and a cushion which he placed in the box; he put the box on the bench and then placed the baby in the box so that he could continue preparing dinner. It felt like he was making a cosy home for a stray cat rather than a baby. He had just finished all preparation as Clip came back home.

"Sir, there was a girl here after you left," Sharpener said. He was nervous about how his father would react.

"Crystal, probably wanting her money," Clip said.

Sharpener sat the plate on the table at his father's usual spot. The old man began eating immediately.

"It was another girl. Thos one had blond hair. Left you that." He pointed towards the box, worried about the response. He had to get this out of the way, sooner rather than later.

"Well, bring it over so I can have a look." Clip demanded from his son.

"Okau, but you're not going to like it, sir," Sharpener said.

Gently he picked up the box, the baby didn't even stir. Still sound asleep. His father paled when he saw what it was.

"You should of refused to take it!" Clip shouted. Throwing the box towards the ground. Sharpener somehow managed to catch the baby before it hit the ground, but she started screaming not liking being woken up how she was. He wouldn't like being woken up like that either.

"Damit Sharpener, you should have shoved that thing back to the whore. This is the type of thing you refuse to take!" Clip was outraged. "Give the baby here! We need to get rid of it."

"What are you going to do to her?" Sharpener asked. He was shaking, he had his suspicions. He held the screaming baby as close to him as possible.

"The only way to get rid of something with other people not knowing it ever existed in the first place." His father advanced towards him.

"I won't let you harm my sister," Sharpener yelled. He ran out of the kitchen, dodging Clip.

"That slut was probably lying about it being mine. I'm not raising that kid."

"Then I will do it," Sharpener yelled back. "I will raise the baby. You won't have to worry about a thing when it comes to the baby."

"You don't know the first thing about raising a baby," Clip said to his son with a sinister smile. "It will be dead within a week. I better not hear a sound from it, you aren't getting any money from me to raise that sluts baby."

Sharpener nodded. Glad that he was able to keep the baby safe, for the time being. He wasn't sure for how long he was going to be able to keep her safe, but it was a start.

BCD

Sharpener somehow managed to calm Stapler down. He fixed up the box and placed his sister gently back in. He then continued his chore of cleaning the kitchen. After the kitchen was cleaned, he walked to his room holding the box carefully. He placed the box on the floor of his room and moved the bookshelf in front of the door to his room.

He hoped that baby Stapler was going to be okay overnight. He had nothing to feed her, or any nappies to change her, or any other baby clothes. Her mother had left him with nothing other then what she was already in. Sharpener fell asleep with the baby in the box next to his bed. The baby cried a few times during the night, but luckily for Sharpener his father had gone out for the night, only coming back just after 7am.

Sharpener took the baby to the small bathroom that was adjoined to his bedroom. The baby had a dirty nappy that needed to be changed. He had no idea what he was meant to use for a clean nappy, or how to change a nappy in the first place. The little girl in his arms looked up at him with curious eyes. There had to be something wrong with her. She didn't cry that much, even though she hadn't been fed and had a dirty nappy.

Sharpener found something that looked clean enough and was the right size to use as a nappy. Somehow he managed to get his baby sister cleaned up. Bathing her in the sink and putting her in an old dolls dress that somehow managed to survive when his father sold all his mothers belongings.

He then made a sling that he could use to carry the baby, making doubely sure that she wouldn't fall out or then pushed the cupboard out of the way of his door. Tip toeing around the house, looking into his father's room to see that he had bought home another girl. After he was sure that he would not get caught leaving the house, he left with his baby sister to go and find supplies.

BCD

Sharpener was about fifteen minutes away from his home, in a suburb that was better than his own, but still considered a bad suburb. He watched as the milkman took away bottles and replaced them with fresh milk. After he was sure the coast was clear he ran over and placed the milk bottles into his backpack. He then started to rummage through the garbage, trying to find something else useful for the baby.

Unexpectedly Sharpeners wrist was grabbed by an older lady.

"What do you think that you are doing young man?" The lady yelled, scaring Sharpener the baby. Stapler start screaming, just like when Clip had thrown her across the room.

Sharpener was squirming and trying to escape, but it was no use, the old lady had a good grip on him. "I was just trying to find something to feed my sister." He realised that he wasn't going to be able to escape.

"What about your parents? Why aren't they providing for your baby sister?" The lady asked, still not releasing her grip.

"My mum has been gone since I was six." He still wasn'tt allowed to say that his mother was dead. "Stapler, that's my sister, her mother dropped her off at our place yesterday saying that she didn't want to have anything to do with her. Our father doesn't want her either. But agreed that I could bring her up, but with no financial support or baby supplies from him."

"That's disgraceful. Who's your father? He should be reported to child servies and the police."

"Clip Paper," Sharpener answered. He hoped that lady would let go of him, so that he could attempt to calm down his sister.

"As in the leader of the Orange Dragon Gang?" The woman said, the fear in her voice very noticeable.

"Yeah, he said that if child services ever turned up at our place that I would end up like my mother's true fate," Sharpener said. He gasped when he realised what he just said.

"No wonder why the cops and child servies won't get involved, if that man is you father. Your mother, she's dead, isn't she?"

Sharpener nodded and started crying. He missed his mother so much. He wished that she could have been there to help him. His mother had been a good woman, she would've raise a child that wasn't her own."

"Come inside." The woman dragged them in.

Deciding that this lady could be no more dangerous than Clip, Sharpener allowed her to drag him inside.

"You can call me Mrs. Morris" The older lady said to him. Her tone a lot more gentle then before.

"My names Sharpener and as I said before my sister is Stapler," Sharpener said to the lady, trying to hold back his tears.

"Can I have a proper look at you sister?" Mrs. Morris asked.

Sharpener took his sister out of the sling and held her carefully in his arms.

"Is she wearing dolls clothes?" Mrs Morris asked.

Sharpener nodded. "That is all that I had to change her into this morning."

"She so tiny, just like a newborn" Mrs Morris took the baby from Sharpener so she could get a closer look.

"I think that she was born yesterday or the day before," Sharpener answered. "I'm not sure and I didn't think about asking her mum when she dropped her off."

"Poor thing, its mother and father not wanting to have anything to do with her. Stapler is lucky to have a big brother like you to care for her." Mrs Morris said. It was the first time Sharpener had been praised by anyone outside of school since his mother's death.

"I don't think that I'm doing a very good job." Sharpener said, looking at the elderly woman holding his sister.

"You've done better than most people your age, making do with what you had," Mrs Morris said. "But in the future no stealing. Even if it's just stealing milk and going through rubbish."

"But how am I going to feed the baby?" He didn't know of any alternatives.

"I can help you look after your sister," Mrs Morris offered. Sharpener knowing instantly that the older lady meant what she said.

"But why would you want to help us? My dad is one of the biggest crime lords on this side of town." Most people where scared of his father, for good reason.

"My husband and I never had children of our own. All my friends my age have grandchildren that they spoil rotten. I also see a polite young man who has never had a real family before, who could do with some lessons in what is right and wrong."

"Where is your husband now?" Sharpener asked, not seeing any pictures around of a man similar in ages to Mrs Morris.

"My husband died seventeen years ago," Mrs Morris said walking over to the mantel piece and picking up a picture of a young man and pointing to the younger woman with the man. "That was me I was younger."

"You look looked like my mum when you where younger." He was surprised at how much she resembled his mother in that old picture.

BCD

Sharpener sat with his two friends, knowing that he couldn't tell them anything about his new baby sister. Because he knew how much girls liked babies and didn't want the girls sneaking around to see his new baby sister. Erasa especially was baby crazy. Videl, not so much. But knew that she'd still want to see his baby sister, at least once if she was mentioned.

"Do you think that my new dress is pretty?" Erasa was twirling around.

"I don't like dresses," Videl said. Looking at the pink frilly dress that Erasa was wearing.

"I'm a boy," Sharpener used as an excuse. "And I'm going to be late if I don't go."

"Why do you have to leave early every day?" Erasa complained.

"I was grounded and I will be grounded for longer if I'm home late." He hated leaving his friend, but he had a baby sister who needed him.

"I hate being grounded," Erasa said. Glad that she wasn't grounded at the moment. She'd been grounded all of last week.

BCD

Sharpener arrived at Mrs Morris's which had been routine for the past couple of weeks. "How was my sister today?" Sharpener asked. Remembering to take his shoes off as he came through the door.

"She was a good baby as always," Mrs Morris said, who spoiled the little girl rotten.

"Is there anything that I can do for you today?" Sharpener asked.

Doing jobs around the house before he went home was his way of paying Mrs Morris for looking after his sister every day. He also occasionally swept the floor of the cafe Mrs Morris owned.

"Do you know how to use a lawn mower?" Mrs Morris asked, looking at the shabby state her lawn was in.

"I have been mowing the lawn for Clip since I was four." Sharpener answered. Knowing from school that most children his age didn't know how to use a lawn mower.

"Can you mow the grass for me?" Mrs Morris asked.

"I can do that," Sharpener answered happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary:** Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Chapter Three**

Sharpener sat in front of the house with his father and his two year old sister. He wanted to be in hiding like everyone else but that was not going to happen. Cell killing people at every turn you took was the perfect time to raid people's houses and that was what Clip and his gang where about to do.

"What do we do if Cell comes?" Sharpener asked, looking around as if he expected Cell to be behind him.

"If you two die that's two less mouths I have to feed." Clip answered, greed gleaming in his eyes at the thought of what he would find.

Sharpener almost snorted, his father didn't feed him or his sister anyway.

Stapler clung to Sharpeners leg. She was upset because one of the people killed by Cell was Mrs. Morris the old lady that baby sat her while her big brother was at school. She was so scared, and had seen it happen. She could see the how worried her brother was when he found her shaking in the corner.

Sharpener sighed and picked up his sister as they started walking down the deserted street. It looked liked most of Clips gang where either not showing up or had been killed by the monster Cell. His sister at only two years old and already knew that she had to be careful what she said around Clip because so far she hadn't said one word to him but would chatter nonstop in a way that only toddlers can while at Mrs. Morris's house. The only people that had ever heard Stapler mumble a word was the old lady and himself.

DBZ

He watched his father smash open a window of a car and hotwired the car. He and his sister hopped in the back with two other gang members. They drove to one of the fancy neighbourhoods and broke into the biggest mansion on the street.

Security alarms went off but no one came, the police had enough to deal with and they were not the only people who'd come up with the idea of robbing houses. They had other gangs to deal with. Somewhere along the lines they stole a truck that made it a lot easier to move equipment.

They ended up with so many stolen goods that it wouldn't fit into the house which then had Clip come up with the idea of building hidden bunker below the house, anyone that asked what he was building he would tell them that it was a bomb shelter to hide from Cell. It was Sharpeners job to start the bunker, Stapler attempted to help but there was not much that a toddler could do when it came to manual labour. Clip and the remaining members got together to build the bunker.

DBZ

Without the cops doing flyovers of the neighbourhood the bunker was finished before the Cell Games aired on TV. Clip managed to hire (aka threaten) a few contractors into finishing off the bunker. It was amazing what the Capsule Corp technology could do, just make the space and press a button and you had an instant room. Not only could Clip store his stolen goods, but he was able to start keeping his forbidden plants onsite under the house instead of in the woods which had a chance of being found and getting raided or destroyed.

"I'm glad that the bunker didn't disturb you mum" Sharpener mumbled as he tended the veggie garden. His sister napping at his feet as he watered and tended to the garden. "They say that the world is going to end today, a monster named Cell has already wiped out most of the population. I'm not scared, if I die I hope Staplers with me because I don't want her left with Clip or anyone else for that matter. You would love her mum, she is so precious, I am afraid of what I would be like if I didn't have her. I know that you're not her mum but if Stapler and I die we can all be a family together in heaven." Sharpener sighed as his watch beeped. "The Cell Games are about to start, I'm going to watch just so I know what is happening. I will let you know what happened after it is over."

Sharpener smiled at the bed of veggies and then walked over and picked up his little sister taking her into the house. Clip was already sitting in one of the lounge chairs in front of the new TV. All the furniture the items in the lounge room had been recently stolen.

Sharpener sat on the chair next to his father and opened bottles and cans as the man requested. The Cell games where not going well, Videls dad and his two students had already been knocked out of the ring and some kid had been fighting him, but the camera's had been knocked out and now there was no signal so no one knew what was happening.

The TV was out for hours so Sharpener started doing jobs around the house, and getting dinner ready. If they were going to die they didn't have to die hungry.

DBZ

The first sign that something was happening was when they heard cheering outside the house. Sharpener check to make sure his sister was sleeping in there room before running out to have a look. It was full of people again.

"I'm alive" he heard pirate Bob shouting at the top of his lungs while running down the street naked.

"Well you won't be alive for long if you don't stop shouting" Clip yelled out. His father seemed annoyed. Sharpener was guessing it was because it meant that if all the population was back it wouldn't be long till everything was in order again and his father had be to secretive about most of his criminal activities once again.

DBZ

It didn't take long before Sharpeners home life was back to its normal routine. He would wake up early in the morning. Get himself and his sister ready for the day, clean up any mess's that his father made overnight that couldn't wait till after school. Made breakfast for his father, tended the garden, had breakfast with Mrs. Morris. Leave his sister with Mrs. Morris for the day, go to school, help Mrs Morris out with any jobs, eat at the cafe that Mrs. Morris ran and then take his sister home and make dinner for Clip and clean the house.

School on the other hand wasn't normal, everyone knew that it was Videls dad that had beat Cell and everyone all of a sudden wanted to be her friend.

"None of you wanted to be my friend before so stop trying to be my friend now" Videl shouted in the playground just as Sharpener was getting to school.

Some of the kids wouldn't back off and where crowding the tomboy.

Sharpener ran to his friend and noticed Erasa standing in front of Videl with her arms held out in front of her trying to stop people getting to Videl. He saw one boy push the small blond to the side and watched in horror as she was trampled by the other students. Videl was horrified and punched the boy that had pushed Erasa down. Sharpener ran into the crowd, pushing his way through till he got to his two friends.

"Leave Videl alone" Sharpener shouted. "Can't you see that she needs space! And you hurt Erasa as well! You apologize to them both and leave!"

"I can defend myself Sharpener" Videl was cross.

"I know you can but Erasa can't" Sharpener replied, helping the blond up.

The other students didn't leave Videl alone and they ended up getting in a fight with the other students that was only broken up when a teacher turned up. But unfortunately Sharpener, Erasa and several other students got detention for fighting. Erasa broke down into tears, she'd never had detention before and Sharpener didn't think that his friend should've got detention for trying to defend another friend. Videl on the other hand didn't get detention at all, apparently the teacher was a fans of her father and where trying to get on her good side which wasn't going down very well with the independent girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary: **Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Chapter Four**

It was nearing the end of middle school and it was time to start thinking about high school. Sharpener was hoping to go to the same school as Erasa and Videl but they were both enrolled to go to Orange Star High School, which was a private school that Sharpener would never be able to get into normally. "I'm going there as well" Sharpener smiled at the two girls. He hated the fact that he had just lied to his best friends, since he was mostly likely going to end up at a normal public school such as Dragon Ball High School. His only chance of getting into Orange Star High school was via scholarship and he had good grades but would have to put in a lot of work to be at scholarship level. He found it hard to get in time to study, and would spend every second with his nose in a book, he wanted to do well on his entrance exams which were to be held soon.

"Where are we going Sharpie?" his little sister asked as she hung off his arm.

"The library" Sharpener answered his sister, he frowned when his sister sighed with relief. She was that afraid of her father that she feared going home during the evening. Five year olds where not meant to be scared to go back to their home.

They walked in the building and Stapler was looking around in amazement at all the books. He'd never taken his sister to the library before.

"Now libraries are a place to study and read so you have to be quiet. You're allowed to talk but not to disturb everyone else." Sharpener explained to his sister as they walked towards the children's section so that she could play while he studied and kept an eye on her.

Sharpener finished all his homework and got a bit of studying done.

"How about before we go home I read you a story" Sharpener asked.

"Really" Stapler asked with excitement, she then picked up a book that she had been looking at earlier and gave it to her big brother to read. She sat in her older brother's lap as he read her the story and helped her with the different words since she didn't know how to read or spell many words yet.

That was something that they added to their routine. Sharpener would pick up Stapler from Mrs. Morris and they would head to the library and then back to Mrs. Morris to help out, have dinner and then go home.

DBZ

Sharpener was excited about his first day at Orange Star High school. He was ready before the sun had come up and made sure that Stapler was ready not long later. His plan was going perfect so far, all he had left to do was leave the house before Clip got up and the morning would be perfect.

"Father" Stapler said moving behind her older brother.

"I see you're up early, or you haven't gone to bed yet" Sharpener said with a dry tone.

"I have a job for you" Clip said making sure Sharpener followed him.

"You're going to a posh school full of rich kids" Clip said "And it's going to be expensive for me to send you to school there. They also have more money than they know what to do with. You need to sell this much by the end of the day or you're never going to that school again." Clip handed over a bag full of drugs and the amount of money that he needed to make.

"That's impossible" Sharpener said who wanted to go to school to get away from this lifestyle not bring it to school with him every day.

"What you don't sell I will feed to Stapler" Clip said who had worked out that with Stapler he could get Sharpener to do whatever he wanted. He was actually glad he had let Stapler live, and used his daughter at every opportunity he got to manipulate his son.

DBZ

Sharpener was in a grumpy mood as he walked his sister to her new school. It was her first day and she was so excited. He didn't want Clip to wreak his first day of high school but he'd managed to do it. He didn't know what to do if he didn't sell all the drugs that he had, he didn't want to think of the consequences, it angered him that his father could even considered force feeding a child drugs especially a child who was his own flesh and blood. He was considering running away with his sister but that would put Mrs. Morris, Videl and Erasa and the other students at his school in danger. He knew his father too well to know exactly what he was capable of. He sighed; he knew that he had to work something out otherwise it wouldn't end well.

Sharpener ended up making a sale on his first day, he'd overheard some kids from his year talking. It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time in Sharpeners opinion, but he over charged and was able to get the amount that Clip was looking for and flushed the rest of the unsold product. But it had kept his sister safe from some harm that day at least.

He managed to join the baseball club and was hoping to make it on the school team. He'd always loved playing baseball at school and was looking forward to the chance to play more often. He also asked Videl about joining her father's dojo. He needed to learn self defence because he noticed that Clip was becoming more aggressive with him as he got older, he also needed an excuse for his bruises. He'd got better at hiding them but it wasn't fun having to come up with a story ever time someone did notice. With him on the baseball team and going to the dojo should create plenty of new excuses.

Sharpener wasn't sure what he was going to do with his sister while he was at practice, sure Mrs. Morris would look after her, but he wanted to give her a break since she'd been watching his sister every school day since she was a baby. Though it didn't look like he had to worry too much. Stapler made a friend the first day of school and asked Sharpener if it was ok to go to her place to play. The two became close and Stapler ended up playing with her at least once sometimes twice a week when Sharpener had club activities.

DBZ

High school overall went well for Sharpener, he managed to keep good grades even though he looked your normal class jock to the rest of the students, he was doing well on the baseball team and had been made Captain in his final year at school.

"Guess who made team Captain of the school baseball team." Sharpener boasted over dinner with Mrs Morris and his sister.

"You made it!" Stapler celebrated. She knew how much her brother loved the sport and had even got him a trading card of his favourite baseball player "Yamcha the baseball bandit." She had traded for it with one of the boys at school, the young boy not knowing the true worth of the card happily handed it over for several trading cards since he was more interested in quantity over quality.

"Congratulations Sharpener" Mrs Morris smiled happily for the young man. "I guess that means more afterschool practice for you.

"Yeah" Sharpener smiled.

"Sharpie, can I come watch you practice?" Stapler asked.

"Sure thing" Sharpener answered, happy to have his sister come to practice. She came and watched him occasionally over the past couple of years. Once training was over the team would sometimes have a game with younger siblings that watched the team practice. That was something that Sharpener didn't plan to change, he enjoyed seeing the children having fun while they were training.

"I had a feeling you would make Captain" Mrs Morris said with her smile that where reserved for Paper siblings.

Sharpener watched as the elderly lady who he considered his grandmother wandered back into the kitchen. He waited patientanly with his sister and waited for her to return. No long later she returned with a chocolate cake which had Congratulations Captain written with smarties.

"I helped" Stapler input as the cake was put down in front of them.

"Thankyou" Sharpener grinned, glad that Mrs Morris had caught him stealing milk all those years ago. He didn't know where he and his sister would be if it wasn't for her.

DBZ

After cake the new Captain of the baseball team and his younger sister walked home, it was time to make dinner for his father and hand over the money he had made that day from drug sales. He had managed to gather a number of loyal buyers over the past two years and it wasn't something he was proud of, but he was determined that his sister would get hurt as little as possible. Due to the clients he had he made over the amount Clip requested on a daily basis. Occasionally he would give Clip more money then what was requested so that the older man wouldn't get suspicions that Sharpener was holding back with his sales. He always made sure to keep most of the extra money put aside in the event that he didn't sell enough product on that day or Clip raised the amount he needed to collect.

Sharpener walked into the house to find Pirate Bob and his father going over the latest merchandise which was the newest movie releases and some figurines from an anime Sharpener didn't recognise but apparently it was really popular since Bob was attempting to bootleg the merchandise for it.

Sharpener handed his father the envelope without a word and watched as the old man counted the notes.

"Well hello Sharpner and Stapler. You get prettier every time I see you Stapler" Pirate Bob said to the young girl. "Here I have a present for you." Sharpener watched as Bob handed his sister a Sailor Venus doll.

"Thank you Uncle." Stapler thanked the older man before hiding behind her brother, giving the older man a shy smile. Pirate Bob was the only member of his father's gang that he would let near his sister because he knew for a fact that the older man wouldn't do anything to his sister.

After his father was satisfied with the amount of money he recived Sharpener went through his daily chores of tending the veggie garden.

"I made Captain" Sharpener told his mother while tending the garden.

"And Mrs Morris made Sharpier a cake because of it" his sister helped tell the story to his mum.

"Yes and Stapler helped, it was really yummy cake" Sharpener grinned at his sister. The pair continued updating mother on their day before going in and making dinner.

DBZ

Sharpener laid awake, listening to his sisters deep breathing as she snuggled into his side. He tried to get Stapler to sleep in the bed by herself why he slept on the floor in the futon but the young girl always ended up in his bed anyway and the few times she managed to get to sleep in the bed by herself she would wake up terrified. Sharpener sighed and thought about his day, he was so happy that he was Captain of the baseball team. He was hoping that eventually he would be able to play pro baseball but wasn't sure if that was possible with his background, especially if anyone found out he was a drug dealer. He was more likely to spend the rest of his life behind bars then playing professional baseball.


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary: **Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Chapter Five**

The door of the classroom flew open "Sorry I'm late" yelled the dark haired teen. The teacher just sighed "Go to your seat Mr Son."

The late students had been at school for a couple of months and had started school midterm which was unusual, even more unusual was that he didn't have a clue who Videl Satan was. He was a nice guy, came across as naive most of the time and had a tendency to skip a lot of class but still have good grades. Sharpener didn't know if he should be impressed or worried that the new kid found out in his first week that he was selling drugs. But he accepted pretty quickly when Sharpener told him that he had his reasons but didn't actually use any himself. Before he knew it Gohan was the first close guy friend he had ever had and fit in with their small group so well if felt like he had always been a part of it at times.

"Sleep in again Nerd boy!" Sharpener asked Gohan, besides skipping classes he arrived late on a regular basis.

"Yeah my brother didn't wake me up this morning, I forgot that he was sleeping over at his friends house" laughed a nervous Gohan Son.

"You have a brother? He must be so adorable" said the other blond Erasa.

The door slamming interrupted the teens of the conversation, walking through the door was a very angry teenage girl.

"Wow Videl you're late too" Erasa said but before Videl could ask anything about it Erasa moved back to their previous conversation "So Gohan what's your brother like?"

Gohan ignoring the stares from the raven hair teen answered "My brother's name is Goten and he is 7 years old. He is the splitting image of my dad, a lot of people say that he's my dad's clone. He's hyperactive and ..." Gohan didn't really know how to continue considering he hadn't been around kids his age before.

"You never mentioned that you had a brother!" Videl stated giving the nervous boy an interrogation.

"I never said anything about having a sister, are you going to interrogate me too Videl" said Sharpener coming to the defence of class nerd which was really rare for Sharpener to defend anyone other than himself and Erasa. Besides he decided it was now safe to mention he had a sister, the girls had got over there wanting to see babies and little girls and play dress ups with them, or at least Videl had.

Videl just gave them both death stares "Anyone else have siblings that they haven't told me about.

Erasa slowly raised her hand "I have a baby sister and an older brother and my sister that you have already met and the twin sisters in primary school, a three year old brother and then from my dad's first marriage there are the twin boy who are both now married and my older half sister who is also married she has three kids."

Videl couldn't believe it all of this time she thought that they were all an only child like she was, she thought that Erasas sister that she knew about was her cousin. She also could not get over the number of siblings that Erasa said that she had and wondered where they had all been the few times Videl had visited Erasa's house. Videl's watched beeped after a few minutes of silence and she stormed out of the class room. Sharpener watched Videl leave the classroom and looked over at Gohan. 'I wonder when Nerd boy is going to leave' Sharpener thought to himself.

Sure enough five minutes later Gohan raised his hand. "Um sir I have to go to the bathroom."

The teacher sighed Gohan Son always disappeared after Videl "Yes Mr Son, but make sure you come back before the end of class or your mother will have to hear about this."

Gohan gulped and then ran out of the classroom. "Where do you think Gohan disappears to?" Erasa asked Sharpener.

"Do I look like someone who cares what Nerd Boys do?" Sharpener said in a serious tone, who was secretly wondering himself.

"I think that he is Saiyanman and that he goes to protect Videl" Erasa sighed "Don't you think that it is romantic?"

Sharpener looked at his friend in disgust, fake disgust. He agreed with her, a man protecting the girl that was most dear to him. Sharpener also thought that Gohan and Videl belonged together, though he would never admit that out loud to anyone, well maybe he would tell Erasa. He saw the looks that Videl and Gohan gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, he noticed Videls stalker nature having to know anything and everything about Gohan and he was the only one she had ever done that to, he heard Gohan comment when he thought no one was listening "Argh she reminds me of my mother" and everyone knows that men usually ended up with someone just like their mother. Sharpener thought of his own mother, so kind hearted but unable to get herself out of the dangerous relationship she had with his father until it was too late.

Sure he liked Videl himself but knew a relationship with her would be deadly, Videl would properly arrest him and he didn't even want to think what his father would do to him. He had dated a few girls since he started high school but mostly movies or dinner when his sister was at a friend's place or Mrs Morris and nothing serious. He didn't want to leave his sister too often, and he didn't want to put any girl he got too close to in danger, and he didn't want to turn out like his father who had a different girl almost every night of the week.

Five minutes before the end of class Gohan raced back to the classroom. The teacher just nodded while thinking 'Yes I finally found a way to get him back to class, threaten to tell his mother.'

"So where did you disappear to Nerd Boy?" Sharpener asked.

"Yeah and where's Videl? You two normally come back at the same time" Erasa asked. Sharpener noticed that Erasa didn't move as close to Gohan and cling to him when Videl wasn't around, knowing Gohan he wouldn't even notice.

"Well I went to the bathroom and then I took a detour to the library" Gohan answered with his usual grin.

DBZ

It was now lunch time and the three teens where sitting under the tree outside, Sharpener was the only one that was eating cafeteria food. Gohan looked in disgust not even he would eat cafeteria food.

"Here" Gohan said and pushed two lunch bags towards Erasa and Sharpener.

"What's this Nerd Boy?" Sharpener questioned.

"It's my mum's cooking, it's the best, I have one for Videl as well but since she's not here you two can split this one between you" Gohan said with a goofy grin on his face that the two blonds called the Son Grin.

"Yeah but why?" Erasa asked.

"Well I've never had anyone to share with before, and my mum is the best cook in the entire world, and I am sure that Sharpener would appreciate it since he forgot his lunch again" he answered.

The two blonds looked at the meal that Gohan had bought in for them. Sharpener took a bite and almost melted, it was the best thing that he had ever tasted. Erasa who didn't eat much ate more then what she had eaten in her whole life. Sharpener ended up eating all of Videl's meal by himself. He was grateful, though he would never admit it, he had never eaten this well in his entire life. Though he was curious about what the transfer students motives where and wondered how naive Gohan actually was.

DBZ

It was the last class of the day and Videl had finally came back, she didn't look happy. "Where have you been Videl?" Gohan asked, everyone else avoided Videl when she was in a mood like she currently was but not Gohan.

"I've had to go and help at the bank, there was another robbery and then I got stuck there for half an hour doing paperwork. I was just about to go back to school when we got a call that the Orange Dragon Gang had been causing trouble again, we had the gang leader Clip in for questioning but had to let him out."

Sharpener went pale when he heard that Clip had been let out of the station after questioning, the only one to notice was Gohan. He knew that his father was going to be angry, and was trying to work out if staying away longer would let his father cool down or enrage him more.

The bell for school rang and the teenagers especially Erasa celebrated the end of another school day. The four friends walked to the lockers to get all of the stuff and walked out of the school together.

"Say do you guys want to get some coffee?" asked the ditzy blond who was clinging to Gohans arm.

"I have to go and pick up my brother from his friends place" Gohan answered.

"I have to pick up my sister from school" Sharpener replied.

"Is that what you two do every afternoon when you disappear?" Erasa asked the two boys.

Gohan did one of his nervous laughs, this was the first that he heard about Sharpener disappearing.

"Sharpener always disappears five minutes after you do, telling us that he has to get his equipment for the dojo even when he doesn't have to go to the dojo" Erasa explained.

Videl was beating herself up on the inside, all of these years that she had gone to school with Sharpener and she didn't even notice when he disappeared, yet she noticed Gohan disappear from the first day that she had met him.

"Some of those day's I thought that I was meant to be at the dojo" Sharpener said in defence of himself.

The two girls said goodbye to the two boys and continued towards Satan Mansion. Gohan waited until the two girls were out of hearing range.

"Sharpener is everything all right?" Gohan asked out of concern.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sharpener said getting all defensive.

"No reason" Gohan said, lingering around waiting to see if Sharpener would say anything else. After a few minutes he finally started speaking again. "I have to be going or I'm going to be late getting my brother."

Gohan disappeared before Sharpener could say anything else, he looked at his watch and realised that he also would be late if he didn't get a move on.

DBZ

Sharpener ended up having to rush to the school his seven year old sister went to, it didn't take long for him to reach the school at all. He saw her playing in the sand pit, her teacher standing and watching the young girl.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Collins, I was held up at school" Sharpener said.

"That's fine Sharpener" the teacher said in understanding "You have your own education to worry about."

Sharpener walked over to where his sister was playing "Did you have a good day at school, Stapler?"

The little girl who was a miniature of Sharpener smiled and replied in excitement "I had the best day Sharpie, first we did our times tables we are doing eight times table at the moment and then we did paintings and then we had lunch and Misty shared her lunch with me and then we did reading"

"That's good are you ready to go?" Sharpener asked.

"Do we have to go home?" the little girl asked, looking like she was going to cry.

"No, I have to work this afternoon" Sharpener said.

She seemed to cheer right up when Sharpener said that he had to work.

Sharpener picked up his sisters bag and held her hand and started to head towards where he worked. The two walked towards a small cafe, his sister ran and sat in a seat in the corner while Sharpener went out the back. He tied his hair back properly and changed into the work uniform for the cafe.

"Good afternoon Sharpener" said an elderly woman.

"Hello Mrs Morris" he said to the elderly woman who was the manager of the cafe.

"Do you have Stapler here today young Sharpie?" Mrs Morris asked, one of the very few people able to call him Sharpie.

Sharpener smiled and replied "She's sitting at the table completing her homework."

Sharpener got to work, glad that no one from school went to the side of town that he worked. He had an image to maintain after all. He would never get a date with Videl or any girl for that matter if they knew that he worked in a cafe.

Sharpener started to wash up dishes and wipe down the tables after everyone was finished. Mrs Morris made himself and Stapler a meal before they both left, they had tea at the cafe every night even if Sharpener wasn't working.

It was late when Sharpener and Stapler started to head home; they walked towards the neighbourhood that was avoided by anyone that didn't live there. It was common knowledge that you would only walk that neighbourhood if you had a death wish. The inside of the house was just as messy as the yard. Sharpener walked his sister to a small room at the back of the house, she closed the door when Sharpener left. They had been through this many times before, Sharpener tiptoed around the house checking all the rooms, he let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in when he finished checking the last room.

Sharpener made his way back to the bedroom that he shared with his little sister. She sat up with on bed waiting for her to come back.

"He's not here" Sharpener said, his little sister instantly showing signs of relief.

Sharpener then proceeded to barricade the bedroom door; it had been his routine since he was a child.

It didn't' take long for Stapler to fall asleep. Sharpener tossed and turned all night, tomorrow there was no school and he knew that Clip would be angry at what had happened that day. In the early hours of the morning he heard banging as glass shattering which was followed by a lot of coarse language. Stapler woke up and clung to Sharpener as if her life depended on it. Sharpener waited for a couple of hours after the noise quietened down. He hoped up and started moving the barricade away from the door to the bedroom as quite as possible. Stapler went to the small bathroom that was joined onto the bedroom a changed her clothes while her brother moved everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary: **Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Chapter Six**

Stapler skipped around the lounge room as her brother was taking her to the library since he needed to finishes off all of his assignments and homework and there was no way that he would get that done sitting at home. If anyone from school ever saw Sharpener in the library he would tell them that he was baby sitting his little sister and that she wanted to go to the library. In fact Sharpener had got into Orange Star High on a full scholarship; he was the smartest kid in the whole school until Gohan showed up. Not many people realised that Orange Star High was a private school since none of the students wore the school uniform. All of the students thought that Sharpener was from a rich family and he let them believe it, in class he acted like he didn't know what was going on when the teacher explained everything. He always was glad in class when Erasa would ask Gohan to explain what the teacher said, due to his image that he was trying to protect prevented him from asking the teacher for help when he did not understand.

"Owwww" his little sister cried out, looking over at where she was standing Sharpener noticed the smashed glass all over the floor from earlier that morning. Looking down at her foot was quiet a fair bit of blood. Stapler was trying to be really brave and stop herself from crying but it was no use, she was in to much pain.

Sharpener who had shoes on crunched over to his sister and picked her up, he carried her over to the stained couch making sure that she didn't get caught on the spring that was sticking out of it.

He pulled out the shard of glass and started to bandage her foot with a tea towel to stop the bleeding. A loud crash was heard from the next room, Stapler jumped as did Sharpener.

In through the door came a muscular man "What are you two doing making a racket?" he yelled the strong stench of booze on his breath.

"Stapler cut her foot, Clip, I was just bandaging it for her before I took her to the doctors" Sharpener said.

"You will not take her to no doctor, I don't need child services investigating me" he slurred.

"They're more likely to investigate you when on Monday she shows up to school with an infect foot and demand why you did nothing about it" the blond shouted back.

"Why you little son of a! How dare you talk to me like that" he yelled followed by a lot of language.

Clip picked up a crowbar that he had stolen and swung it at Sharpener, Sharpener who couldn't duck in time was hit in the temple, he fell to the ground and started to drift into unconsciousness, he could here the yells of his sister sounding far away "Daddy, please leave stop." 'Kami please don't let him hurt my sister' was his last thoughts before he blacked out completely.

Stapler ran over to her brother's unconscious body, blood was flowing out of his head where he had been hit. "Sharpie wake up" she cried out.

"Shut up girl" Clip yelled and knocked the young girl out of the way, a large snap was heard as she fell she cried out in pain as she landed in the glass she had stepped on previously.

Clip looked over and Sharpener with a satisfied look on his face. "That" he said as he kick Sharpener "Will teach you to disrespect what I tell you" he said with a kick for every word followed by continuous kicking.

Stapler who was now nursing a broken arm as well as a cut foot was also slipping into unconsciousness; the young girl couldn't handle the physical pain that she was in as well as the emotional pain. 'I don't want to die and I don't want Sharpie to die' she thought to herself.

DBZ

Up on the lookout tower stood the Guardian of Earth, he was standing in his favourite spot over looking the Earth '_Kami please don't let him hurt my sister' _he heard someone pray. Concentrating on the person who had made that prayer he found a teenage with a young girl running over to the teenager, then a older man push her out of the way and kick the teenager over and over again.

"Piccolo" Dende said to the man behind him who was meditating "I think that you should look at this?"

"What for?" Piccolo asked.

"There is a teenage boy and a young girl being beaten to death, I had a look to see if there will be anyone to come and save them but there's not." Dende said to Piccolo with a sad look on his face.

Piccolo sighed "Fine I will help."

DBZ

Piccolo and Dende made the way towards the room that could teleport them to anywhere on the planet, Mr Popo setting it so that it teleporting them in front of the house. They walked into the front room of the house.

"Dende you stay here while I deal with this" Piccolo said to the young Kami before walking into the room.

Piccolo observed the scene before him and saw a young girl unconscious on the opposite side of the room, on the floor was a teenage boy and standing over him was a man who kept kicking the teenager over and over again. He stood there unnoticed while he observed what was going on in front of him. The man then walked over to where a crowbar was sitting and started to bring it down onto teenagers head. Piccolo saw this as the perfect time to intervene and stopped the crowbar before it hit. The man stood in bewilderment at his attack being stoped.

DBZ

Clip looked at the intruder that was standing in his house "How did you get in here?"

"The front door was unlocked" Piccolo stated "What gives you the right to attack these children?"

"There my kids I can do what ever I want with them" Clip yelled back "This is private property. You will leave if you know what's good for you."

Piccolo looked back over at the kids, he noticed that the boy had blood trickling down the side of his face 'properly has internal bleeding' Piccolo thought to himself after observing his blood stain t-shirt and boot marks from where he'd been repeatedly kicked.

Looking back at Clip, Piccolo slammed his hand down on Clips shoulders, knocking him out immediately. Piccolo then proceeded to tie Clip up with the crowbar.

"You can come in now Dende" Piccolo said to the young Kami, already leaning over Sharpener, inspecting his wounds.

Dende rushed over to the little girl, her arms was at a weird angle.

"Piccolo, I need her arm placed into the correct position before I start healing her"

"We can't exactly walk into a hospital" Piccolo said remembering a bad experience from when Gohan was in hospital.

"We can take them to Capsule Corp, they have a medical wing" Dende suggested.

Piccolo nodded and picked up Sharpener as Dende picked up Stapler, they flew out of the window in the direction of Capsule Corp.

DBZ

It took them longer then usual to arrive at Capsule Corp because they didn't want to hurt Sharpener and Stapler more then they where already hurt. They flew through the window that was commonly know to all the Z Gang as there private hospital. They had all got sick of the strange looks they got every time they went to the hospital, or the amount of times that they where told that they where never going to walk again and the next day they where up and running around.

Piccolo put Sharpener down on one of the beds leaving the pair in Dende's capable hands and went to find Bulma which wasn't hard since he located her moments later with Chi-Chi out on the veranda both talking about the latest mischief there young boys had gotten into recently.

"Sorry to interrupt but Dende and I have bought in a couple of patients" Piccolo told Bulma calmly.

"Who is it this time? If its Krillen again …." Bulma said not getting a chance to finish.

"A teenage boy and his sister, they are about Gohan and Goten's age. The pair where being beaten by there father" Piccolo told the two women as they where walking towards the hospital wing.

"How could anyone do that to their own children?" ChiChi stated, going into over protective mother mode.

When Piccolo arrived back at to the room he saw that Dende had been doing his best to clean up wounds and stop bleeding without healing.

"Bulma the girl has a broken arm, once you have that in place I will be able to heal her fairly quickly, the boy on other hands has got a few broken ribs and his cuts are filled with dirt" Dende explained.

"I clean his wounds; I've had years of practice on Gohan" ChiChi said and started cleaning Sharpeners wounds and then proceded to help Bulma and Dende remove glass from Stapler.

DBZ

After half an hour both Sharpener and Staplers wounds where healed, Sharpener was the first to wake. He looked up expecting to be on the floor of the lounge room still, he was surprised to see to women leaning over him, two women that he was big fans of; Bulma Briefs and the Princess of the Ox Kingdom. He was about to ask them if he was dreaming when he heard someone else enter the room.

"Mum, what are you doing in here?" asked a very familiar voice.

Sharpener looked over and saw that it was Gohan "That's it I am defiantly dreaming!"

Gohan looked over and saw Sharpener for the first time "Sharpener, what are you doing here?" he asked in total surpise.

"So Gohan, you know who this is?" ChiChi asked her son.

"We go to school together" Gohan replied, in slight shock at seeing his friend in the hospital wing.

"Where is here?" Sharpener asked confused about where he was and how he got there.

"You're at Capsule Corporation. You where found by a friend of ours that was in your neighbourhood at the time, they found you and your little sister unconscious. Your sister is ok, she only had a broken arm and some glass in her foot that we cleaned up, she is sleeping at the moment. You should get some more sleep as well" Bulma suggested.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow" Gohan said to Sharpener, giving him a slightly worried grin, before leaving the room with his mother.

DBZ

"Mum what happened to Sharpener? How did he get here?" Gohan asked really concerned about his friend.

"He and his sister where almost beaten to death by there father. Piccolo said that he saw him continuing to attack Sharpener once he was unconscious" ChiChi answered her son, still furious that someone could do that to their own children.

"How can someone do?" Gohan said getting quite angry "Piccolo saw what happened?" Gohan asked.

"Yes now ….." ChiChi didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence. Gohan turned Super and ran to the closest window and flew in the direction of the Kami's Look Out.

"Gohan you get back her right now!" ChiChi yelled after her son.

Gohan knowing that Piccolo knew exactly what happened wanted to hear it straight from his sensei.

It didn't take long for Gohan to reach the Look Out Tower. Mr Popo was watering the gardens when Gohan arrived.

"Hi Popo is Piccolo around at all" Gohan asked with his normal cheerful grin.

Mr Popo answered even though he knew that Gohan knew the answer to his own question "Yes he is just though there with Dende." He pointed in the direction of the main building.

Gohan went to the room with Dende and Piccolo in it. "Hi Gohan" said the young guardian "we where just discussing two patients that we dropped of at Capsule Corp earlier."

"Yeah I saw them. Do you know what happened? And why Piccolo got involved?" Gohan asked.

"No offense kid but why do you want to know?" Piccolo said to Gohan.

"Sharpener and I go to school together. He is one of my friends" Gohan answered.

"Not much to say really. Dende saw that there wasn't anyone to come and help them. The man that did that to them was there father, named Clip live in the suburbs on the south side of Satan City" Piccolo answered.

"South side that is the side of town that no one ever goes to according to Erasa and Clip is the name of the guy that Videl said was arrested and then let go yesterday. I saw Sharpener pale when she mentioned it" Gohan answered remembering back, now wishing he had asked Sharpener more about his reaction earlier today and also wished he pushed further to know why his friend sold drugs but was fairly obvious now that his father was the reason.

"Erasa and Videl?" Piccolo asked driving Gohan from his thoughts..

"They are just friends" Gohan said really nervous all of a sudden. "Well I should go back before my mum decides to ground me more then I already am" Gohan said running out of the room and flying off in the direction West City.


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary:** Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Sharpener was woken up by his sister. "Sharpie I don't know where we are! Did daddy sell us to scientists?"

"I don't think so Stapler, we are at Capsule Corporation. Besides even if we were sold to scientists it couldn't be worse than home" Sharpener looked around for a clock and saw that it was 9 o'clock in the morning. He felt so refreshed and didn't have a scratch on him, he wondered how long he had been asleep in order be fully healed already, or Capsule Corp. had some amazing technology that wasn't on the market yet.

Both children turned as they heard the door open and saw the cheerful scientist gad come in to check on them. "Oh good you're awake. Do you two want breakfast? I am Bulma Briefs by the way." She introduced herself. Sharpener thought that she looked more beautiful in person then she did on the television and in magazines.

"Hi I'm Sharpener and this is my sister Stapler" Sharpener introduced himself and his sister. Stapler's stomach growling answered the question about breakfast.

Bulma lead Sharpener and Stapler down the hall to the private living quarters to dining room. On the way to the dining room Bulma explained how they had ended up at Capsule Corporation. Sharpener took note of the popele sitting at the breakfast table the first one he noticed was the scariest man alive according to Satan Magazine, Bulma's son Trunks, a little boy that looked like the martial artist Goku, The Ox Princess, Gohan, Dr Briefs, and a Blond haired lady that reminded him of Erasa, she even wore the same outfit as his blond friend.

"Kids this is my family my mum Bunny, my dad Dr Briefs, my husband Vegeta and our son Trunks. My best friend ChiChi, her son Gohan who you already know, and her youngest Goten. Everyone this is Sharpener and his sister Stapler."

Sharpener was surprised to see Gohan there again, he thought that he had dreamt the part with Gohan and the Ox Princess. What was even more surprising was that the Ox princess was his mum.

After introductions Sharpener sat next to Gohan since he already knew him and Stapler sitting on his other side next to Gohans mother. Mrs Briefs bought out breakfast but nothing for the two boys, Bulma's husband Vegeta and Gohan. "We've already had breakfast" Gohan replied to Sharpeners unasked question.

"Mum can Goten and I go out and play?" Asked Trunks who was not happy about sitting at the table especially when it was full of food he couldn't eat.

"You and Goten will have to wait until everyone is finished, you're both grounded" Bulma said before she started her breakfast.

Trunks pouted at not being allowed to play. Goten was eyeing off Staplers food, hoping that he would be able to take it with no one noticing.

"Woman, I'm leaving the table" Vegeta stated "I will keep an eye on the boys" trying anything to get away from the table full of food that he could not eat.

"Fine" Bulma said not wanting to start a fight with Vegeta in front of there two guests.

Vegeta walked off and Trunks followed not knowing whether he should be excited or worried. Goten frowned and the thought of not being able to steal any food but he cheerfully followed his best friend out of the room.

During the rest of breakfast Sharpener and Stapler didn't say much. ChiChi and Bulma where talking about the latest pranks pulled by there sons, Bunny was making a pot of tea, Dr Briefs was talking to a cat, Gohan was given permission to eat.

"Sharpener, do you want anything else to eat?" Gohan asked after his friend had finished eating.

"No thankyou" Sharpener replied.

Gohan grinned "I'll go show you around two around then."

"Um Sharpie is it ok if I stay here?" Stapler asked in a shy voice. Even though she had not had much to do with the women in the room she had taken a liking to them.

"Um" Sharpener started to say not sure what to do.

"Of course it is ok for you to stay here" ChiChi said smiling at the little girl. "Would you like anything else?"

Knowing that his sister was safe with Gohans mother the teenagers left the room. Gohan and Sharpener walked down the hall in silence. Gohan seemed to know where he was going and occasionally used swipe cards to get into hallways.

DBZ

Sharpener looked around the hallways in amazement. When they walked through the next door Sharpener was even more amazed to walk into an indoor garden.

"Before I show you anything else we are going to have a talk. I'm sure that you have a lot of questions."

Sharpener nodded "Yeah I have a few questions. I thought that I was going to die and the next thing that I remembered was waking up and you're mum and Bulma Briefs being there and you being there."

"You're properly not going to believe half the things that I tell you" Gohan said as he walked over to a patch of grass and sat down.

Sharpener followed and sat down next to his friend.

"You remember last night when you woke up and I walked into your room?" Gohan asked.

"So that was only last night, and it was yesterday morning that I was attacked?" Sharpner questioned, wondering if Gohan even knew the answer he continued on when the other boy nodded. "I thought that it was all a dream until I saw you sitting at the table" Sharpener replied. "You said yesterday that you where picking up your little brother from his friends place. Um is this the place …." Sharpener asked not sure how to ask that question.

"Yeah my little brother is best friends with Trunks" Gohan answered "But I will tell you more about that later. Anyway where was I ... ah yes I was looking for mum because we where meant to be going back home but Goten and Trunks had fallen asleep while playing and I had not seen her or Bulma for a while so I went looking. As soon as I saw mum with you I knew that she was helping you and your sister. When we walked out, I asked mum what happened to you and she said that Piccolo and Dende where the ones that bought you in, so I flew out of the window towards the Kami's Lookout. I asked Piccolo and Dende what happened and Piccolo said that he only helped because Dende told him to and that you live on the South Side of Satan city and that Clip is you father and he was the one that hospitalised you and Stapler. After that I flew back to West City. We ended up staying the night and I didn't get grounded" Gohan explained giving the Son grin.

"Bulma said that I was saved by Piccolo and Dende and that they healed me." Sharpener said to himself not really registering that Gohan mention flying. "What is this Kami's lookout that you speak off."

"Kami's Lookout is where Kami lives" Gohan answered.

"As in God of the whole planet" Sharpener asked.

"Yes, Dende is Kami, Guardian of the Earth" Gohan answered.

"And you know him" Sharpener said.

"Yeah Dende and I have been friends since we where kids. He's my best friend."

"But if he is Kami wouldn't that make him old"

"Dende has only been Kami for the last seven years. Piccolo merged with Kami former Guardian of the Earth around the time of Cell. Kami wanted my dad or Piccolo to become the new guardian of the planet. Piccolo said that he was not worthy of the role and my dad did not want the role of Kami. So dad went to planet Namek to get the only other person that was capable of the role, Dende." Gohan explain.

"So Kami is a teenager that comes from another planet, and you dad has been there and your best friends with him" Sharpener asked wondering if Gohan was pulling his leg or not.

"Yes" Gohan answered as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"You're right when you said that I would not believe everything you said" Sharpener responded.

"I can stop for now if you want and tell you the rest later" Gohan said.

"No keep going I want to know more. If Dende comes from another planet does he look different then us" Sharpener asked eager to find out more.

"Yeah, Dende, Kami and Piccolo are all originally from Planet Namek. Kami came to Earth a really long time ago. There planet was dying and children where sent to other planets to help preserve the race. When he was older he went to see the Guardian of the Earth who at the time was looking for a successor. He was not worthy for the job because he was not pure at heart, so he split himself into two one being pure at heart and the other part being consumed by evil. That part was The Demon King Piccolo" Gohan explained.

Gohan spent the morning telling Sharpener about some of his adventures as he grew up. Explaining to Sharper about what really happened at the Cell games. Sharpener sat entranced listening to Gohan's unbelievable story only really interrupting when Gohan started mentioning super saiyans.

"Whats a super saiyan?" Shapener asked.

"This" Gohan said standing up and transforming.

"You're the Gold Fighter" Sharpener said stating the obvious. "Erasa and I both bet that you where Saiyaman."

Gohan put his arm behind his back and replied nervously "Well I am Saiyan man as well." Fiddling with the watch on his wrist and transforming into the hero of Satan city.

"Why do you need two secret identities?" Sharpener asked.

"Well Gold Fighter was kind of an accident." Gohan said sitting down still super saiyan.

"How can having a secret identity be an accident?" Sharpener asked laughing at the class nerd.

"Well you see on my first day of school I was flying over the bank and saw the bank robbery. I wanted to stop it but I didn't want anyone recognising me. So I powered up to super saiyan and helped out a bit and then powered back down and walked into Videl." Gohan said remembering that day at the start of the school year. "By the time I got to school the Gold Fighter rumours had already spread around, close up in super sayian form I am still recognisable so that afternoon I asked Bulma if she could make me a costume so that I could still stop crime without being recognised." Gohan explained and told him more about his past and Sharpener shared with Gohan about his.

DBZ

Sharpener had so much more that he wanted to ask Gohan but was interrupted by Chi-Chi entering the room "Boys it is lunch time."

Gohans stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

"Is there ever a time that you are not hungry?" Sharpener laughed as he walked back to the living room with Chi-Chi and Gohan.

Sharpener walked in and saw Trunks, Goten and Vegeta walking away from the kitchen.

"Where are they going?" Sharpener asked.

"They have properly already eaten so either training with Vegeta or playing in Trunks room" Gohan said as he watched the two boys running down the hall.

"How come they eat separately to everyone else" Shaperpener asked.

"Normally we all eat together, but they don't have the best table manners and Vegeta is not very good with people." Gohan replied.

Sharpener sat between Gohan and his sister stapler at the dinner table.

"How was your morning Stapler?" Sharpener asked.

"It was reallyfun Sharpie, Mrs Son let me cook and it was so much fun and my favourite thing we did all morning, she helped me make muffins and after that I played with Trunks and Goten for a little bit while Mrs Son made lunch" Stapler said the happiest that Sharpener had seen her in a long time, just as quickly her mood changed "Do we have to go back?"

"There is no way in the world that I will let you return to that situation" ChiChi yelled passionately.

"But then where will we go?" Stapler asked. Sharpener was concerned about where to go, if he had anywhere he would've left already.

"Don't you have any other family?" Bulma asked.

"Not really, my mum died when I was six and Staplers mum kind of just turned up and shoved her in my arms yelling at me that she was not going to raise Clips child" Sharpener said thinking of the past. "The closest thing that we have to family is Mrs Morris who owns that Café that I work at so that I can pay for mine and Staplers living and school expenses."

"I wish that Mrs Morris was my real Grandma. She is so nice, every night she make dinner for us and in the morning we sometimes go there for breakfast before school if we are able to sneak out before dad wakes up" Stapler told everyone, it was the most open she had ever been with anyone besides Mrs Morris and her brother.

"Mrs Morris doesn't have room for us to move in otherwise we would have done it a long time ago" Sharpener said answering ChiChi's and Bulma's unasked question. "Also, she would be in danger if Clip ever decided that he wanted us back."

"Sharpener if you like you can stay with me here at Capsule corp, we have plenty of spare rooms." Bulma said to Sharpener.

"I want to stay with Mrs Son" Stapler said who very rarely asked for anything or said what she wanted.

"Of course you can stay with me" ChiChi answered, she always wanted more children but with the way things where she knew it wasn't likely that she would have any more of her own, she was very lucky to have Goten who was a nice surprise when he came along.

"What are we going to do about school" Sharpener asked "Clip is properly going to look for us when he realised that we have not come home.

"I can home school Stapler with Goten" ChiChi offered "And my Gohan goes to school with you and would easily be able to stop this Clip guy if he ever turned up, but if you feel safer being away from school I guess that I could home school you as well."

"No I would prefer to keep going to school, besides Videl would properly tear up the whole neighbourhood if I did not turn up for more then a week.

"Is this Videl girl your girlfriend?" ChiChi asked in a similar way to how she asked Gohan if he had a girlfriend yet or not.

"No Videl is just a friend from school, we have been friends since the first grade" Sharpener answerer ChiChi.

"I always wondered about that, Videl does not seem to like the other students at all" Gohan answered, pausing from eating for a few seconds.

"Ever since her father got the credit from beating Cell all the other kids started treating her differently, Erasa and I where the only ones that did not care that her father was famous, that is how it ended up being just the three of us, we all went to the same public school together. I was at school there because my mother had enrolled me before she died and Clip allowed me to keep going because he did not want child services turning up and questioning him about my absences. Erasas parents always put there younger children though public school for there younger years of school so that they would appreciate the private school system when they where in high school. Before Hercules got the fame from Cell he was struggling to bring home enough money for him and Videl to eat every night, his wife left him when Videl was in 3rd grade because they could barley make ends meet to survive. He bought Videl up all by himself even before her mother left. I think that the only reason that he took credit for what Gohan did was because he saw an opportunity to provide for his daughter and he took it. At the end of elementary school Videl and Erasa both told me that they would be going to Orange Star Junior High School, Videl would properly ended up at Dragon Ball Junior High School which is the public school otherwise. It looked like I was destined to end up at that school but in hope to get in and stay with my friends I applied for scholarship, which is the only reason that I got into Orange Star high because of the scholarship. Because I didn't want to feel left out I let everyone else believe that my family was just as rich as everyone else's families. When we all entered high school everyone that was there wanted to be Videl's friend just because of who her father was, they all recognised her and wanted to be her best friend, that caused her to withdraw from everyone because none of them wanted to be friends with her just because of who she was that was until Gohan turned up to school"

"What does Gohan have to do with this Videl girl" Bulma asked Sharpener.

"I know she is Gohans girlfriend" ChiChi almost shouted out.

"No she isn't Gohans girlfriend, unless they are both keeping secrets" Sharpener suggested.

"I'm not dating Videl" Gohan said a little too quickly.

"When Gohan walked into class he was assigned the seat in the row that Erasa, myself and Videl sat. Erasa introduced Videl to Gohan and he had no idea who she was at all, because he treated her just like any other person she allowed Gohan to sit with us which was a first since no one else had sat with us since we were in elementary school" Sharpener explained.

"I had no idea that man was struggling so hard when he took the credit from my Gohan" ChiChi said. "But that is still no excuse not to call us and apologize for it."

"He properly had no idea of how to contact you, not many people knew who all you people where" Sharpener said.

"There where people out there who knew exactly who we where. A few of them contacted myself and Master Roshi to thank us for saving the world once again." Bulma replied. "The Martial Arts society contacted us as well since Goku, Yamcha and Krillen are all past students of Master Roshi and Tien, Chiaoutz and Piccolo have all made if to the preliminaries at past martial arts tournaments.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about moving Sharpener and Stapler to the son house while eating the muffins Stapler made.


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary:** Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Chapter Eight**

The next day Sharpener and Stapler moved into the Son house hold. Stapler was sad about no longer going to school but Sharpener knew that it would be too dangerous because Clip could very easily come to the school and take her away. Sharpener was surprised how quick it took to arrive at the remote house, even by jet copter. It became very clear to Sharpener that what was on the market was not the best that Capsule Corp had to offer.

"This is so much better then Videl's Jet Copter" Sharpener said as the hopped out, and so quick.

"This model is one of Gohan's designs" ChiChi answered, looking at her son with pride.

"Well I didn't think that Bulma would actually build it for me" Gohan laughed. "I drew the blue prints up and the design spec's for one of my assignments that I had a couple of years ago."

"My brother is the smartest big brother ever" Goten exclaimed, wanting to be included in the conversation.

"No way, my big brother is the smartest big brother ever" Stapler argued, with more confidence then what she had the day before.

DBZ

Sharpener was surprised how modestly the Ox Princess lived, it was a lovely four bedroom home which had the main bedroom, Gohan's room, Gotens room and a spare room. Sharpener setup a futon in Gohans room since they would be sharing a room for as long as he and his sister stayed with the son family. Stapler was in the spare room but Sharpener knew that she would likely end up in bed with him since she the only time she had ever spent away from him was the few sleepovers she'd had at friends houses and a few times she'd spent with Mrs. Morris while Sharpener was with Clip on some late night raid.

"There are no other houses" Stapler said as she looked out the windows of the house, she had fallen asleep of the way there and didn't see the landscape indicating they were in the middle of nowhere. There were only two buildings on the land the Son family lived, the actual house and a bath house.

The reminder of the weekend was spent getting settled into the home and Gohan showing the Paper siblings around the land and a relaxing afternoon swimming in the lake with both the Son boys.

DBZ

Monday Morning Gohan as Saiyanman had flown Sharpener to the edge of Satan City to Sharpeners usual walking route.

"Nerd boy" Sharpener said to the teen super hero. "I'm going to stop at Staplers school and tell them that Stapler and let them know what happened and it they see Clip to call the Cops."

"Ok, I'm going to the side of town I normally come in from. I would get an earful from Videl if I am seen coming into school in a different direction and with you." Gohan replied. "Are you sure that you don't want Erasa and Videl knowing that your living arrangements have changed?"

"Na, they would properly both want to come over and both the girl would try to get as much information out of us about each other." Sharpener said at the thought of how nosey both girls could be.

"Well if you get into trouble you have my mobile number" Gohan replied before flying around the city, having a lookout for trouble, before heading to school.

DBZ

Sharpener was sitting at the back of his class room truly happy for the first time in his life and living without the fear the he had while living with his father. His friend Erasa was chirping away talking to whoever would listen, his friend Gohan who he had been living with for the past couple of weeks was sleeping, and his friend Videl was sitting in her corner silently fuming.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Sharpener asked wondering what his friend was so worked up about.

"We have Clip the leader of the Orange Dragon gang in for questioning again, the rest of his gang members are raising the bail for him, looks like he is going to get out this afternoon." Videl sighed knowing that she wasn't really meant to discuss cases outside of work. "They have been questioning people in his suburbs trying to find out information to keep him behind bars but everyone is too scared to talk."

"Sounds like he is a scary guy if everyone is too afraid to talk" Erasa shuddered slightly, joining the conversation. She hated being left out of the small groups conversations.

Gohan rubbed his eyes and sat up asking his friends "Is it lunch time yet?"

"Not yet" Erasa answered amused.

The small group's quiet chatter was interrupted towards the end of classed when a knock was heard at the door and a policeman who worked with Videl on a regular basis was standing outside and was speaking to the teacher.

"Mr Paper" the teacher said to Sharpener, can you please take all of your things, the policeman will escort you off of school property."

Sharpener grabbed all of his stuff from his desk and stood up suspecting that he was being bought in for being a member of the Orange Dragon Gang "Nerd boy, make sure that nothing happens to my sister."

Gohan nodded deciding that he would head home during his lunchbreak to give his mother an update on what was happening. It would be better to tell her in person then over the phone because if he told her over the phone suspected she would end up at the school or police station.

"What in the world is going on?" Videl queried, wondering why her friend was being taken away and why she hadn't heard anything about it. "And what does he mean by asking you to make sure that nothing happens to his sister. If anyone should be protecting her it should be me."

"It's a long story Videl and I don't want to tell you without Sharpeners permission" Gohan answered wishing that he could run away because of the death stares that he was receiving from the girl. He was very close to using his normal excuse of needing to go to the bathroom to leave.

"You don't think this has anything to do with Sharpener selling drugs on school property?" Erasa asked her two friends.

"I guess that is possible" Gohan answered aware that Sharpener had been selling drugs while living with Clip.

"What do you mean selling drugs?" Videl asked in shock, this was the first she had ever heard on the matter.

"I thought you knew, but where only being polite in not saying anything, even naive Gohan knew" Erasa said clinging to Gohan's arm.

"If I had known that I wouldn't have been friends with him" Videl said sternly "You two don't do drugs do you?"

"No, never had the desire to trying anything like that, if I have money it is to go towards food" Gohan answered truthfully wishing that it was lunch time, the last few minutes of class seemed to be dragging on and the whole class was talking about Sharpeners arrest on school property.

"I tried some once, that time I ended up in hospital, I almost died so never touched the stuff again" Erasa answered. "Sharpener refused to sell to me when I tried buying from him once before. It was what you had to do to be a part of the in crowd, ended up getting them from someone else."

"I can't believe that Sharpener does drugs" Videl said wondering how much more all her friends where hiding from her.

"Sharpener doesn't do drugs Videl" Gohan defended his friend since he couldn't defend himself at the moment.

"If he is selling them, then he is using them as well" Videl stated, she had never meet a drug dealer who didn't use the drugs themselves.

"Videl, Sharpener is in a really complicated situation and isn't using them" Gohan said not going any further into the matter.

"I mean he refused to sell them to me, told me all these horrible things that they do, besides they drug test the baseball team all the time and Sharpener is always negative.

"He must be swapping the samples or the results somehow" Videl said trying to work out why she had never picked up the signs of what was happening in her own school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary:** Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like.

**Chapter Nine**

Sharpener was sitting in the court room for the trial against Clip, he was sitting with his sister, Gohan and his mother and Bulma. Everyone was hoping that everything went well for Sharpener and Stapler having to testify against their own father. Both had been questioned multiple times by their lawyer before even coming to court and Sharpener had been required to tell every aspect of his childhood multiple times to police, lawyers and detectives and was required to do it again in the court room. He'd been allowed to return back to school after his arrest and the only one that knew the full details was Gohan who'd been very helpful with not only his sister, but with helping him catch up with classes that he missed and while he was preoccupied with the case. The police had refused to tell Videl anything about why he was arrested which frustrated his childhood friend, but she was to emotionally attached to be able to deal with him in a professional manor. He was surprised when he noticed who was walking into the courtroom. Erasa had come in with an older version of herself whom Sharpener assumed was her sister who was holding the hand of a girl with dark brown hair and not far behind them was the Erasa's parents whom he recognised from when they used to pick her up from elementary school and part of middle school. Erasa smiled when she saw Sharpener and Gohan and dragged her family to the row behind where Sharpener and Gohan where sitting. Sharpener was wondering how his friend had ended up being in the courtroom for the case that involved his father.

"Hi Erasa" Gohan said to their school friend like he was seeing her on a normal day of school.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Sharpener asked the blond girl.

"My sister is going to make a statement against that Orange gang leader, I have no idea what she is going to say because she wouldn't tell me" Erasa replied chirpy as ever not even fazed at being in the court case of the biggest criminal the city had. "What about you two, what are doing here?"

"Remember when I got dragged out of the school by the cops?" Sharpener asked his friend, he was sure that she did because that was all that anyone talked about for the past month. Erasa nodded to her friend and listened as he continued. "It was related to this case so I'm required to make a statement."

"What about you Gohan?" Erasa asked wondering what the quiet boy was doing in her class.

"Clip accused my mum for kidnapping his daughter. Oh this is my mum ChiChi. Mum this is Erasa one of my friends from school" Gohan introducing his mother and his school friend.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Son" Erasa replied in a cheery voice. "This is my mum Compass, my dad Pruler, my sister Jenny and my sister Stapler" Erasa introduced her family.

"You sister has the same name as Sharpeners sister" Gohan pointed. Both Sharpener and Gohan was wondering if it was a coincidence that Stapler had the same name.

Sharpener had a look at the girl who was an older version of Erasa and the sister Jenny and thought that it was possible that they were the same two girls who had dropped his sister off and he'd only seen them once years ago and couldn't remember exactly what they looked like to be 100% sure.

"I've never meet anyone with the same name as me before" his little sister said turning to have a look at the person with the same name as her.

"What's a little kid doing in the court room?" Erasa asked everyone.

"Long story, but this is my sister Stapler" Sharpener said to Erasa not going into the story of why he and his sister where there, she would know why as soon as the court session started. "Hey look there's Videl."

"Is that the Videl girl that you like?" ChiChi said a bit too excited for Gohan's liking.

"Mum she is just a friend, I don't like her like that" Gohan said trying to make himself as small as possible so that Videl wouldn't see him.

"Isn't that Hercule's daughter?" Bulma asked being notice by the Stationary family for the first time.

"Wow your Bulma Briefs, can I have your autograph?" Erasa asked hopefully.

"Erasa calm down, I'm sorry about my daughter's behaviour" Compass said trying to quiet the girl.

"That is fine." Bulma told the Stationary family. "It's nice to meet you. You know Erasa your outfit is the same as the one my mother wears on a regular basis" Bulma said looking at the young girl. "I have never met anyone before that has the same taste in clothing as her before.

"Is your mum really smart?" Erasa asked wondering what the mother of the famous scientist was like.

"My mother is a complete ditz, I'm so glad that I inherited my father's brain and my mother's look, I'm like the perfect person" Bulma said.

"I think that it is the other way round" ChiChi said to Bulma in her usual tone.

Erasa gasped at the fact that Gohan's mother would insult someone as famous as Bulma without a second thought.

"I'm not a ditz" Bulma started to say getting interrupted by her friends son.

"Sharpie, look that's Mrs Morris" the little girl said waving to the elderly lady walking into the court room.

"Have room for a little old lady" Mrs Morris said to the young girl.

"There's lots of room" Stapler smiled glad that she was sitting with the lady that she considered her grandmother.

"Mrs Morris, this is my friend Gohan and my friend Erasa from school, the girl over there is Videl also a friend from school, Gohan's mum ChiChi, Erasa's family um sorry Race I forgot your family members names" Sharpener said introducing his friends and their families.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I have hear a lot mentioned about Erasa and Gohan over the years" Mrs Morris said as she sat next to Stapler, who took the older ladies hand. Sharpener saw how scared his sister was and was glad that she now had someone she had known all her life to sit with when he was called to the stands.

Bulma and ChiChi had been arguing silently between themselves in the corner was noticed by the elderly lady. "Why is the Bulma Briefs interested in such a case?" Mrs Morris asked curious as to why the well know daughter of Dr. Briefs was attending such a court case.

"Maybe he's been illegally copying her companies things" Erasa suggested.

"That girl that Videl is talking to goes to our school?" Gohan announced, making the two blonds look over towards there other friend who still hadn't noticed them. Also avoiding the question of why Bulma was there.

"Yeah that's Kasumi Cloud, she is in the drama club, always dates the bad boys, awful sense in fashion and she's always wearing such weird clothes almost gothic sometimes" Erasa informed the two boys about the girl with Videl.

"I wonder what she has to do with the case." Sharpener pondered, looking at the girl that he attended school with, she was one of his regular clients so thought it was a possibility she was testifying against him.

"Maybe she answered the ad on TV asking people to come forward with information about the Orange Dragon gang, that's what my sister did" Erasa suggested.

ChiChi's and Bulma's arguing was starting to get distracting and everyone was not sitting in the court room. "Oh look the court case is about to start" Gohan announce, distracting the two women from arguing any futher.

DBZ

"This case is Clip Paper verse the State" the judge said introducing the case.

A number of witnesses were called to the stand majority of people that Sharpener recognised as gang members and clients of his father's a few of the people where past hookers that his father had hired and a couple of people that he didn't recognise. His father didn't even look at himself or Stapler when he was called up. What did surprise Sharpener was when they called Kasumi into the stands and she announced her reason why she was there.

"Miss Cloud, how old are you?" the lawyer who Sharpener had spoken to asked.

"I'm seventeen" Kasumi answered, shaking severely.

"Where did you meet Mr Clip Paper?" the lawyer asked.

"At the Red Phoenix night club, he was at the bar and offered to buy me a drink and I accepted."

"And what did you do after you had drinks?"

"We talked for a bit he had similar interests that what I had so I gave him my number and then left."

"Did you see him again after that night?"

"I did nearly every day for 3 months, he seemed like such a nice guy I didn't care that he was older." Kasumi replied between sobs.

"Did you sleep with Mr Paper?"

"I did" she acknowledged and then was prompted to tell them how long after she met Clip that she started sleeping with him. "The first time was after we had known each other for two weeks."

"And where you when this happened?"

Kasumi stuttered out the answers of all the places she'd slept with the older man. "Public toilet block the first time, went back to his place a couple of times, his car."

"Are you still dating Mr Paper?"

"No he broke up with me" she held back another sob as she answered.

"Why did he break up with you?"

"I told him that I was pregnant" Kasumi said as she started crying. "He asked me if I was going to do the right thing and get an abortion, I told him that I couldn't do that it was cruel to kill an innocent baby, he turned around and punched me in the stomach and told me that he never wanted to see me ever again." It was hard to make out her words and the lawyer made her repeat them several times.

"And did you lose that your baby?"

The girl shook her head no but then was told that she had to give an answer which she finally managed to say out loud.

"How far along into your pregnancy are you?"

"2 and ½ months" she answered.

The lawyer finished off his questions and then the lawyer started to cross examine Kasumi.

DBZ

"That guy is on Clips payroll" Sharpener whispered which was only heard by Gohan, Erasa, his sister and Mrs Morris."

"Can you believe that Kasumi is pregnant to that guy, he is like so old and icky" Erasa shuddered, looking over at the man who she didn't know was actually her friend's father. But Sharpener had to agree with Erasa's assessment of his father.

Erasa's sister Stapler had started crying at some point during the Kasumi's questioning and was attempting to be calmed down by her mother and sister. Erasa's father looked distressed at his upset daughter and Erasa was confused with her sister's reaction she wished that they had told her what was going on, she was going to find out anyway unless they made her leave the court room when or if her sister was called to the stand.

Kasumi ended up being lead out the court room in an attempt to calm her down.

"I would like to call forward Stapler Stationary" the lawyer said as Kasumi left the room.

Stapler slowly made her way to the front, Erasa looking intently wondering what her sister was going to say. Sharpener looked at the older sister of Erasa suspecting what the older girl was.

"Miss Stationary you also had a past relationship with Mr Paper" the lawyer said once she was seated.

"I did" She answered quietly.

"How old where you?"

"I was 13" a few gasps where heard within the court.

"How long did you know Mr Paper?"

"Six months"

"And where did you meet?"

"Red Phoenix night club, I was rebelling against my parents. The bouncer knew that I wasn't 18 but he let me in any way every single time I was there."

"And what happened that night you meet?"

"I meet this guy at the bar told me his name was Clip Paper and that he was the leader of the Orange Dragon gang. I was fascinated by him. He then told me that he was 25 and some cool things about being a Gang Leader that was so fascinating. I went there every weekend for a month and he would be there every time. He would by me a few drinks and tell me more stories. He started taking me around with his gang which included his place several times."

"Did you ever sleep with Clip Paper"

"Yes" Stapler Stationary managed to say. Erasa was stunned, her father was angry and her mother and sister had both started crying. Erasa knew that her sister was here for a reason but didn't think it was anything like that, even after Kasumi had spoken she didn't think it was anything like that.

"How many times?"

"Once"

"What happened?"

"I was at the Red Phoenix night club, I had a few drinks and was a bit tipsy I need to go to the toilet really bad, I left and entered the men's room but didn't notice. When I was on the toilet the door came open and using the urinals was Clip. He told me how pretty I was and walked into my stall and closed the door. I stood up to push him out he pulled me close to him and started kissing me and" Stapler said not wanting to remember that night.

"Will you please tell the court what happened next?"

"My underpants where around my ankles because I didn't have a chance to pull them back up, his fly was still undone from using the urinals he pushed me against the door and stole my virginity and while he was doing that to me he told me to relax, that is what the past few months had been leading up to" she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Did you ever see Clip again after that?"

"No, but I visited his house one more time after that with my older sister."

"Why where you at Clips house that day? And how long after your night after what he did to you was it?

"It was nine months later and I was dropping off the baby that I had given birth to earlier that morning. Clip wasn't there" She said crying at the memory.

"Was anyone there?"

"A little boy was there"

"And what did you do when you saw the little boy?"

"I asked him if Clip was about, when he said no I was so happy that I didn't have to see him again. He asked me if I was there to pick something up but I told him that I was there to drop something off, I got the baby from my sister Jenny, she was the only one that knew I was pregnant in the first place and I shoved the baby into his arms. We talked for a little bit, he told me that Clip was old enough to be my father, I didn't believe him until someone came and asked the little boy if his father was home and he answered that Clip was out. He told me that Clip wouldn't care about the baby and that he would look after it himself. He asked for my name and I told him my first name and left."

"How long ago was that?"

"Eight years ago"

Like Kasumi, Stapler was cross examined before she went back and sat with her parents. Erasa was in shock that her sister had a baby to this man as well and that she was an aunty to a niece that she didn't know she had.

Erasa's sister Jenny was then called to the stand to make a statement and was questioned, confirming what her sister just said.

A number of other women were called to the stand, Sharpener recognised Crystal the hooked and a few other women that were at their place regularly. A few of them had been pregnant at some point with Clips child, two of them had kept their child. Sharpener was fascinated; he had other siblings and wanted to know how they turned out without being raised by his father.

DBZ

"I will like to call up Stapler Paper" the lawyer said, Stapler clung to her brother, the lawyer walked to their row and escorted Stapler to the front.

There where gasps by the audience as to why a young child was being called as a witness, but with her last name and the older Staplers statement it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"How do you know Clip?"

"He's my daddy" Stapler answered clearly like Sharpener and the lawyer had told her to do.

"And what about your mummy, do you know who is she?"

"I don't know but my big brother said that I have the same name as my mummy" she told the lawyer.

"Do you love your daddy?"

"No, I don't like him he's mean and always hits my big brother and always touches me whenever he doesn't think that my big brother is looking, I don't like it"

"Why do you think that your daddy touching you is wrong?"

"Whenever my brother see's him touching me he gets angry and punches father to make him stop and my big brother is always right."

Erasa's sister that had been up in the stand previously and had stopped crying and looked at the little girl that was obviously her daughter.

"How many bedrooms are in the house where you lived with your father?" the lawyer asked.

"Three, one of them is my daddy's bedroom, the other room is where my daddy keeps his stuff that he uses to make the stuff that he sell and the other room is the bedroom that I share with my big brother. There is also a couple more bedrooms in the secret bunker in our backyard that was built during the Cell thing."

"Why do you share a room with you brother?"

"Because I'm scared when I'm in a room by myself in the house and I'm not big enough to move the barriers in front of the door to keep my daddy out."

"Does your brother ever touch you?"

"When he hugs me, he holds my hand when we are crossing roads, when I get hurt he cleans my cuts and bruises and when he lets me sit on his lap when watching TV"

"Does your brother ever make you feel uncomfortable when he touches you?"

"No, but my daddy does"

"Has your father ever hurt you?"

"Sometimes he hurts me but not as much as what he hurts my big brother"

"How come you're not living with your father anymore?"

"I cut my foot and Sharpie tried to take me to the hospital but daddy said something about child services and they started fighting and daddy hit Sharpie really hard with a crowbar and he fell and was bleeding and not moving and it hurt and then everything went black" Stapler said starting to cry remembering how much pain she was in that day and remembering how she thought that her big brother was going to die.

"Where where you when you woke up?"

"In a hospital, I thought that we had been sold to scientist" Stapler answered.

"And who was at the hospital?"

"Mrs ChiChi and Mrs Bulma and Sharpies friend Gohan" Stapler answered still sobbing.

Gohan moved uncomfortably in his seat as he notice Videl looking in his direction, she seemed shocked that all of her close friends where in the court room, she didn't have any idea what the three of them where doing there. She wondered if Staplers big brother Sharpie was the same Sharpener which she went to school with.

"And what did they do to you?"

"They made us all better and we went to Mrs ChiChi's house and I got to do school work and play with Goten while my big brother and Gotens big brother where at school. Sharpie said that it was a good idea for me not to go to school in case daddy was looking for me."

"That is all" the lawyer said.

The other lawyer didn't have any questions for Stapler and the young girl happily went back to her seat between Sharpener and Mrs Morris.

DBZ

Sharpener was then called for questioning. He watched from his seat as Videl gasped recognising her school friend being called to the stands. Kasumi had also re-entered the court room after being calmed down and was stunned to see Sharpener talking the stand.

"What is your association with the Red Dragon Gang?" Sharpener was asked by the lawyer.

"I manufacture and sell drugs"

"When did you start manufacturing and selling drugs?"

"Selling them I think that I was three or four years old, manufacturing I started when I was ten."

"Stapler Stationary, did you ever sell any drugs to her?"

"No."

"But you have seen her before?"

"I think she is the same Stapler I meet when I was nine."

"What did you think when you first saw her?"

"That she was another high school student wanting to buy drugs."

"But she wasn't was she?"

"No."

"What did she do while she was there?"

"She asked if Clip was around, looked relieved when I said that he wasn't, said she wanted to drop something off and handed me a baby we had a discussion about Clips age, she told me that Clip was too dangerous to hang around, Pirate Bob who was on the stands before turned up, she told me that her name was Stapler. I told her that I would look after the baby because Clip wouldn't and then she left with another girl that had been driving the car."

"And who was that baby?"

"My sister Stapler"

"Why did you choose that name?"

"I wanted her to have something of her mother's even if neither of us knew who she really was."

"How come Bob Penrith is called Pirate Bob"

"He counterfeits money, on the side he copies movies and sells them." He glanced over at Bob who was upset, but didn't have any malice towards Sharpener talking against him. In fact he looked relived that Sharpener was telling the truth about him.

"Do you know anyone else that works for Clip?" the lawyer asked.

"The other lawyer works for Clip. He makes sure that the cops stay out of our area, find out when raids are planned so there is plenty of time to move and hide things, find loop holes in the system."

ChiChi, Bulma and Gohan were called to the stand to talk about the state Sharpener had been in when he started living there and why they hadn't contacted authorities to report the abuse the two children had received. Mrs Morris also made several statements about Sharpener and Stapler over the years. Sharpener was quested longer than anyone else that had been bought in previously because he had more knowledge than anyone else of what had been going on. He was nervous with every question he got and tried to ignore the looks of hatred he was getting from most of his father's gang.


	10. Epilogue

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Summary:**Everyone in high school always assumed that Sharpener was a popular jock from a rich family but what people see in public is very different from what his home life is actually like

****Epilogue****

Sharpener was relieved when the court case finally came to an end, his father had been found guilty and would be going to jail for the rest of his life, the rest of the gang where also going to jail for varying amounts of times since Sharpener was able to name all the members and had proof of what everyone did and other people were able to confirm what he'd bought to attention. He felt a little bit guilty about Pirate Bob, since the man had always been kind to himself and his sister but the older man had no hard feeling against Sharpener and always enjoyed it when he came to the prison to visit. He hadn't seen his father at all since he had been convicted and refused to take his sister anywhere near the prison. Being called to the stand many times and the court case was bad enough for his sister and it had dragged on for a couple of months. He had graduated in the middle of the court case. Now that the court case has ended Sharpener was able to bury his mother properly, he was unsure what do with all the other bodies that had been found in the back yard. DNA had proved that a couple where Sharpener's full siblings and that most of the babies where half siblings but a couple had no relation to Sharpener at all, he was pleased when DNA tests came back for his sister and it was proved that Clip was her father it also proved that Erasa's sister was his sisters mother. Erasa wasn't sure how to take the news that she had another niece but knew that she wanted to be in Staplers life as did her parents. Staplers namesake on the other hand didn't want anything to do with her daughter, hearing what happened to Stapler during the court case she felt guilty that she left a little girl in that situation. Sharpener was glad that he had his sister in his life because without her he would've been a lot worse off.

Sharpener stood by the grave of his mother and watched as his sister sat down and started telling her about what life had been like since the end of the court case. Even though Megumi Paper had died many years before she was born Stapler considered this woman her mother and Sharpener was sure that his mother would've cared for Stapler as her own if she had lived.

"Sharpie and I now live with Mrs Morris full time, but since we now live with her I have started calling her grandma since Clip is no longer around he will not get mad and hurt her for getting to close to her. Goten, Trunks and I still play with each other on a regular basis and Mrs ChiChi helps me with my home work when I have trouble and Sharpies not around to help. I like being at school again and it is fun being able to have sleepovers with my friends at grandma's house. Sharpie and I still share the same room but we don't share the same bed anymore ... well most of the time. I get scared that da ... Clip has come back but Sharpie always lets me sleep in his bed when I get scared. I have to be strong and slowly work my way so that I can sleep by myself all the time. Kasumi, the girl from the court case had her baby. She didn't want it so put it up for adoption but Sharpie found out and was able to get custody of our baby brother like he does with me. I got to name him and I named him Dende since he was the one that saved mine and Sharpies life. Dende is not with us at the moment. Erasa is looking after him at the moment. She is really good with babies like my brother since she helps look after her brother and sisters. I hope that her and Sharpie get married."

"Hey" Sharpener yelled at his sister, with a blush. He'd never considered Erasa as a girlfriend before. She has always been one of his best friends the whole time they were growing up. When he started becoming interested in girls Videl has been his first crush and not because she was the daughter of the man he thought was the world saviour at the time, but because she had come from poverty as a child, was mentally and physically strong and Sharpener through that she would eventually be the one that helped him out of the situation he was in that was until she had become a Junior Cop, that had shattered his dreams of her helping him. Sure she had been a big help, but she was distant at first because of the issue with the drugs and hadn't even known about it till he was arrested. Erasa had always know when there was something wrong with him, just that at the time she was to young and innocent to dig any further to see what the signs meant. Gohan had been the biggest surprise and was a lot stronger both mentally and physically then he looked. The nerd picked up on the fact that something was wrong and stuck by him when he found out the problem, but felt guilty at times that he didn't fully know what was going on till Piccolo and Dende had bought the Paper siblings into Capsule Corp half dead.

Sharpener looked over to the other graves and couldn't believe ChiChi Son and Bulma Briefs generosity, the two women insisted that his mother wasn't the only one that needed a proper burial but his dead siblings did as well. The children didn't have a name, just baby one Paper, baby two Paper and so on. They had also managed to get him off of all his chargers against him for what he'd done while living with Clip.

"Time to leave Sharpie" Stapler said pulling at her brother's arm bringing him out of his thoughts.

"All right, I'm coming" Sharpener droned to the small girl.

They meet up with Erasa in the shops who was pushing Dende around in the stroller.

"Nice visit with your mum" Erasa asked, smiling brightly as usual.

Sharpener smiled. "It was. It's still weird not having her to talk to every day. We would always talk as I tended the veggie garden."

Sharpener picked his brother out from the stroller; the young boy was ready for a feed. He could tell that people thought he and Erasa where Dende's parents and would get strange looks from the adults he would encounter, but he was going to bring up his brother and didn't care what other people thought about him. If he could bring up his sister from the age of nine then bringing up a baby at the age of eighteen with previous experience, it should be easy and this time he had support from more than the kind elderly lady who ran a cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed put an alert for the story and added to story to their favourites. Hope that you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed reading all the reviews.

One thing I want to know if everyone thought I had the correct rating for the story, it's currently rated M to be safe but have been reconsidering and lowering the rating to T.

**History of Behind Closed Doors: **

Behind closed doors was originally a meant to be a chapter for my story Life Changing Moments and the chapter was titled Broken Glass. I originally started writing the chapter in 07/08 and by 09 decided that it was two dark for the direction that I wanted to take Life Changing Moments and discontinued it before going any further and started writing Broken Glass as its own story changing the name to Behind Closed doors soon after. Once I started Behind Closed Doors as its own story I never planned to post it, when I started writing it; it was a form of therapy that helped to deal with being abused by a relative.

When I started the re-write I started the story with the court case and then had a number of flash backs explaining the situations of why they were all there. I couldn't get it quiet right so decided to change the story so it started when Gohan started high school with Sharpener and the flashbacks happened when they were telling each other about their family history which I didn't feel quiet worked either which then lead me to moving everything around so the story was in the order it happened.

People who have read my other story might have noticed that the names of Erasa's mother Compass is the same name as Sharpeners mother in Life Changing Moments. I have recycled a number of names from other stories that I wrote because I hate coming up with names all the time.

This is the last chapter of the story but will be posting a bonus chapter of the scrapped chapter of Life Changing Moments: Broken Glass.

Hope everyone enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	11. Bonus

**Life Changing Moments: Broken Glass**

Sharpener was inside his small family home, there was paint peeling off of the walls, broken windows, the carpets where stained, holes in the plaster. Sharpener was sitting the bathroom with his little sister cleaning up her foot; she winced as he pulled out the glass from her foot. Sharpener sighed, his sister Stapler had stood on a broken beer bottle from one of their father's drunken rants. Sharpener looked in the mirror at the bruise on his face, he normally used his training at the dojo as an excuse for the cuts and bruises but since he hadn't been there this weekend he knew that Videl would be suspicious of the wounds. Sharpener looked at Stapler's wounds, he couldn't see if he had removed all of the glass since her foot wouldn't stop bleeding. Sharpener bandaged the little girl's foot, he picked her up and as quietly as possible made his way towards the back door; his sister needed the hospital. Sharpener made his way around to the front of the house and looked back; this was a place that he would never invite any of his friends. He had made it partway down the street when he ran into the one person that he didn't want to see.

"Boy what are you doing out here with the girl" the man asked in a demanding tone.

'Just great he's sober, he's even worse when he's plastered' Sharpener thought to himself. "I'm taking Stapler to the hospital, Clip, she stood on some glass".

The man name Clip circled Sharpener and watched as Sharpener held Stapler closer to him. When Clip was behind Sharpener he kicked him in the back of the knee's and hard. Sharpener fell to the ground crouching over his sister to protect her from the kicks that he knew were coming. Everyone on the street either stood and watched or ran inside not wanting to get involved, they had all see Clip do this before.

Clip had kicked Sharpener over and over again until he passed out. When Stapler felt her brother go limp she managed to get out from under him and tried to run away. Due to her injured foot she was only able to limp a few meters before he was caught by Clip.

"I thought that I told you to stay inside today" he said to the shaking little girl. He pushed he into the trash cans where she fell and twisted her arm until it a loud snap was heard.

She held her arm close and squeezed her eyes shut and screamed "I'm sorry daddy."

LCM

The prince of all saiyans was on one of his rare occasions of being outside of Capsule Corporation that didn't involve training or fighting. He was standing on the other side of the road where he witnessed Clip attack the blond boy until he was unconscious. He frowned as he watched this; it reminded him of all the abuse that he had received when he was under a part of the Cold Empire. He wasn't surprised when the good for nothing scum started to attack the little girl, what did surprise him was the fact the he was the child's father. He was angered at how someone could attack their own child while defenceless. Vegeta fought his children but they were all saiyans and it was the saiyan way to fight to get stronger. Being on Earth for a number of years he knew that humans didn't always heal properly after intense injuries and sometime where never able to fight again.

Making a decision Vegeta walked to the other side of the road and stood in front of the child before Clip's next strike. Clip was surprised by the sudden appearance of this short man.

"Look shortie this doesn't involve you so leave before you get what's coming to you" Clip yelled and picked up a steel pipe from the trash can.

Vegeta smirked; he grabbed the pipe from Clips hands and used it to tie him to a sign post. Walking back to the little girl, Vegeta bent down and inspected her wounds, her arm was as a weird angle, she had blood completely staining her bandages on her foot and a gash across her face, Vegeta concluded that the gash must have been from the nail sticking out of the fence post which had a bit of blood dripping off the end next to where the garbage bins where.

Vegeta smiled which strangely looked natural on his face at the little girl and walked over to her brother and put him across his shoulder. With his free arm he picked up the little girl and started walking down the street. She snuggled into his shirt like Fruiche used to do as a child and fell into a deep sleep.

When Vegeta was finally out of sight of the kid's father he took off into the air towards Capsule Corp. It didn't take Vegeta long to arrive at Capsule Corp, he walked in though the front door, long term employee's trying avoiding him as much as possible. Some of the newer employee's who didn't know who Vegeta was looked around in confusion as everyone else evacuated the room. "You where is Bulma?" Vegeta said to a young man who had only been at Capsule Corporation for two days.

"I am ... sssorry sir but ... um ... we are not allowed to ... give out that information" he said, the young man noticed Bulma's son walk through the door whom he had been working with earlier that day "Um Mr Brief this man is ..."

"Gohan where is your mother" Vegeta shouted. Surprising the young man that this crazy guy with the unconscious people knew the name of Bulma's son who had not been seen by the public for a number of years.

"Dad what are you doing here? And why do you have Sharpener and a little girl with you?" said Mrs Briefs son.

"He's your father" the young man said before passing out.

"VEGETA WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM" Bulma yelled who had been behind Gohan as they walked in.

Bulma had a closer look at the younger girl in Vegeta's arms while Gohan went and helped with assisting Sharpener to the floor who was still slung over Vegeta's shoulder. Stapler woke with a start when Bulma brushed against her arm. Stapler was confused as to where she was and cried out in pain as she tried to move which then lead to screams. Stapler's screams woke up Sharpener who sat up trying to help his sister despite the pain he was in himself that almost made him pass out again.

"Stop moving, Sharpener your safe now, I have no idea what happened but we will make sure that nothing else happens to you" Gohan said trying to calm down his friend from school.

"It hurts Mr Man that saved us" Stapler screams.

"Nerd Boy is my sister going to be ok" Sharpener asked.

"She will be fine" Gohan said assuring his friend.

"We need to get them to the hospital wing straight away" Bulma said. "Vegeta you take the girl there now, I am going to page the family doctor and Gohan you help your friend.

"Ok Mum" Gohan said "Sharpener do you think that you can stand?" Gohan asked still trying to hide as much about himself as possible even though Sharpener just found out who his mum is.

"I think so" Sharpener said standing up with Gohan's assistance. "I think I broke a couple of ribs."

"Anything else that you think could be broken" Gohan asked.

"Just my pride, you seeing me like this and all" Sharpener said. "Was that Bulma Briefs?"

"Yeah and I will explain when yours and your sisters wounds have been taken care of." Gohan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> For those of you not familiar with Life Changing Moments, Chi-Chi and Goku died when he was younger and Bulma bought Gohan up as her son. Fruichie is Vegeta's daughter. With being its own story I felt that it worked better with Piccolo and Dende saving Sharpener over Vegeta even though I did like Vegeta saving the pair.

I have reduced the rating down to T and also fixed a very silly mistake I made last chapter. Thankyou I.C.2014 for pointing it out and once again thankyou to everyone who read/reviewed/faved/alerts/etc.


End file.
